It's time
by Lacey99
Summary: Set in season eight.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stood and walked over to the filing cabinet. She opened it and found the right place to put away the file. It had been a long week, and she was tired and wanted to go home and sleep. A long soak in the tub wouldn't hurt either, but for that, she'd have to get a hotel room for the weekend. It was something to consider.

A knock made her turn her focus towards the door. "How about dinner, Colonel?"

Mac smiled. "Two nights in one week, people will talk," she joked as she rounded her desk and started gathering her things.

Commander Sturgis Turner chuckled. "I was thinking pizza."

"You know, I'm beat so I'm just going to go home," she smiled. "Raincheck?"

"Sure," Sturgis offered a sweet smile. "Have a good weekend, Mac."

"You too, Sturgis," she watched him leave. They were still figuring each other out. The last case they had worked on had really frustrated him. Her connection to the victim of murder had made her so-called psychic ability strike a high. Sturgis had been frustrated with her investigative techniques. A tall frame stood in her doorway as she shut her briefcase. "Harm?"

"Hi there," Commander Harmon Rabb stepped into her office. "How's it going?"

She looked curiously at him. "Have you talked with Sturgis?"

"Well," Harm hesitated. "He called me while I was away."

"He did?" all color left her face. "What did he say?"

Harm chuckled. "You looked panicked now. What have the two of you been doing while I've been away anyway?"

"Just this case," she hurried to say.

"I hear you're using your psychic abilities to solve cases now," he teased.

She relaxed. Sturgis hadn't told him about her slip, or Harm would be a lot less comfortable around her. "I'm not psychic, Harm."

He noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "Okay, but at least it's a sixth sense. Or I'd be standing here dead now."

"Please don't come back to haunt me, Harm," she teased.

"Please, if I die, I'll be too busy flying around, I won't have time to haunt you," he joked.

She sobered up. "Don't even joke about that."

He hesitated. "Are you okay?"

"Tired," she admitted. "I haven't been sleeping well this week. With this case, and you being away…"

"Do I keep you up at night?" he asked in a dirty tone.

She reached for her cap and rounded her desk. Ignoring his question she stopped as she neared him. "I'm heading home to eat and sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mac?" he was worried now.

She offered a sweet smile. "Yes, I just need some rest."

He nodded. "You know, I'm heading out to see Grams and Sergei." Harm's brother had been living with Grams for a while now. Grams wanted to get to know her grandson, and Sergei didn't feel as lonely as he had done while he lived with Harm."

Mac smiled. "Good for you. Tell them I said hello."

"Tell them yourself," he suggested.

Mac looked confused.

"Come with me?" he offered.

"Come with you?" Mac wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, Grams has been asking about you, and you look like you need a weekend away," he smiled. "She has a tub."

Mac chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I do," he studied her. "So? I have a report to finish, I'm done in an hour, and I'll swing by and pick you up at your place. Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Can I be ready in an hour," she was amused.

"Okay, Marine, that was the wrong question," he laughed softly. "Do we have a plan then?"

She hesitated.

"Come on, Mac," he pleaded. "I'd really like you to come. We'll stay through the weekend, eat good food, have a few laughs, get some good hikes," he smiled. "What do you say?"

She smiled. "Okay, fine. I'll come."

"Good," he moved back towards the door. "See you in about an hour then."

She nodded. "Okay." She smiled when he winked at her then followed him out the door.

**Later**

Grams met them when Harm drove the car up to the house. The older woman greeted Harm with a big hug, then turned to Mac.

"This is a surprise," she then hugged Mac too. "A good surprise."

Mac offered a less than amused look in Harm's direction. "You didn't tell her you were bringing me?"

"Grams loves surprises," Harm defended himself.

"It's perfectly fine, Sarah. I have room," Grams smiled widely. "Dinner is ready," she motioned for the house."Sarah, is my grandson behaving?"

"Most of the time," Mac smiled in Harm's direction.

"That's good to hear," Grams put her arm around Mac's shoulder. "Come on; Harm will bring your things to your room. Come say hi to Sergei."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm grabbed their bags and followed them.

Later that night

Harm opened the door and let Mac walk into the room.

"You have to share a bathroom with Sergei and me," Harm said from the doorway as Mac looked around.

"I can handle that," she smiled teasingly as she looked out the window. "Look at this view, wow."

"It's something," he agreed. "We'll go for a hike tomorrow. Sergei wants to come."

She turned her focus to him. "He seems to have found his place here. It's a really nice thing your grandma is doing."

"She wants to get to know her grandson," Harm reasoned. "And it gives me a better conscience knowing that Sergei isn't alone most of the time."

"He's not your responsibility, Harm. He's a grown man," Mac smiled.

"I know," Harm smiled. "Well, good night."

"Thanks for this, Harm," Mac let out a contented sigh. "It's just what I needed."

"Any time," he hesitated. "Well, I should leave you to it. You want the bathroom first?"

"Actually, I thought I'd take a bath, so you should go first," she suggested.

"Okay then," he smiled. "Good night."

"Night," she watched him leave, then turned back to the window. She definitely could relax here.

**Later that night**

Mac let out a contented sigh as she slipped into the bathtub. She had been dreaming of this all week. She found her book and settled down to read. It was twenty minutes later when she wondered about getting up that the door opened. She covered herself with bubbles.

"Oh, sorry," Harm stopped in his tracks. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"I was just getting up," she smiled hesitantly as he stared at her. "What?"

"You're just beautiful, that's all," he turned to leave. "I'll come back when you're done."

She watched him leave, then pulled the plug on the tub. She showered off the soap and wrapped the towel around herself. She was still confused by Harm's behavior. Sometimes he acted like he wanted more than what they had, and then other times he was completely oblivious what she was concerned.

She knocked on his door when she finished. She could hear the bed creak, and then the door opened.

"The bathroom is all yours."

He smiled. "Thanks. I forgot my watch by the sink."

"You could have gotten it before," she reminded him.

"I didn't mean to intrude," he smiled sheepishly. "There's a key somewhere; I'll find it tomorrow."

"It's no problem," she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he walked past her. "Let me know if you need something. There are extra blankets in the closet if you get cold."

"Thank you," she opened her bedroom door and slipped in. She removed her robe and slipped on a pajama. The bed felt amazing, and she fell asleep straight away.

Harm got his watch and went back to bed. He lay awake thinking about what to do about her. It was getting harder and harder to find reasons to be just friends with her, at the same time as he had no idea how to make the first move. The JAGathon seemed so long ago, and he wasn't even sure about what they had agreed on. To start back at the beginning, but how? He turned to his side and pulled the sheet around him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Saturday was used to relax. They went for a hike, but when the rain set in, they headed back to the house and spent the rest of the day inside. Grams decided to start a project, and they all went up to the attic to get it cleared.

"Grams, why did you save all this?" Harm held up a few old coats.

"Back in the day we didn't throw away anything," Grams chuckled. "Those were your grandfather's. Put them in the clothes pile, and I'll bring them to charity."

Harm did as she said.

"This is beautiful," Mac stood in front of an old trunk.

"That old thing?" Grams put a few more items in the clothes pile and walked over. "That one you can have if you want it. I have so many trunks around the house; I never found a place for this one."

Mac smiled. "I couldn't take it. This is worth a fortune if you find it in an antique store."

"Not in this antique store," Grams waived her hand. "It's yours."

"We can fit it in the SUV," Harm added and held up a book. "This is a first edition of The Great Gatsby. It's worth a lot of money."

"You can take it," Grams waived it off. "I have all the money I'll need in this lifetime."

"I wasn't going to sell it, but it's cool to have," Harm put it in the keep pile with some old aviation magazines and his father's uniform.

"I can bring those clothes downstairs," Mac offered and walked past Harm. He handed her a picture. "It's your plane, right?" she asked.

"My grandfather," Harm pointed to the man standing by the plane. "And my father," he pointed to the boy sitting in the plane.

Mac smiled. "Wow, you Rabb men all look alike."

"Very handsome men," Grams agreed. "All the girls were after your grandfather. We grew up as neighbors, argued all the time. I thought he was arrogant, he thought that I argued too much," Grams chuckled. She noticed the knowing look between her grandson and the woman she knew he would marry. "Finally, we realized that we were in love and decided that we would be together forever."

Harm held up another picture. "Your wedding picture."

"You were a pretty couple. What a beautiful dress," Mac leaned closer to Harm to see better.

"My mother made that for me. She was so good with the needle. I felt like a princess that day," Grams remembered. "We made a good life for ourselves here at the farm with three beautiful children. Then Pearl Harbor happened, and everyone mobilized to take part in the war. I left the children with my parent's and went to the city to work at a factory. Your grandfather crashed his plane and never made it home. The Hornet sunk later in the war. Still, we were part of it for three more years. There wasn't a single person I knew who didn't do something for the war effort."

"It must have been hard, raising three children alone," Mac commented.

"They grew up working hard to keep the farm going," Grams smiled. "They all turned out great. But yes, it was hard. I had my family and David's family. Life goes on, even though I never could move on from my David. He was the one and only. Harmon was the spitting image of him, and he was so determined to be an aviator. It was hard for me to support that decision, but I knew I couldn't stop him. He missed out though. He never got to see what an amazing son he had," she looked at Sergei. "Well, sons, actually." She turned to Harm. "If only he had been alive when you went to find him. He would have been proud."

Harm studied the picture in his hand. Mac was right; they had been a pretty couple. They looked so happy. Maybe one of these days he'd get to feel like that too. He noticed how close to him Mac stood and turned his focus on her. Their eyes met, and they smiled.

Grams turned back to her task of looking through a box, but not before noticing the look between his grandson and Mac. Their children will be beautiful she thought.

Sunday

Harm made sure the trunk stood steady in the back of his SUV. Mac had helped him carry it outside as they were preparing to leave the farm.

"I guess that's it," Mac let out a sigh and turned to look around. "I can see myself in a place like this. When I retire maybe."

"You think about that?" he wondered.

"Of course I do," she turned to him. "Don't you?"

"Here and there," he shrugged. "But I guess I have a couple more years in the Navy. Until they throw me out," he chuckled.

"No settling down yet, then?" she assumed.

"I didn't say that," he argued. "I can still settle down, just not out here. I do think about it you know."

"House, kids, minivan," she studied him with curiosity. "A wife?"

"Yeah," his eyes met hers. "When you're in the middle of the ocean, splashing around, you tend to get some perspective."

She turned fully to him. "We never really talked about everything that happened."

He nodded. "Mic, Renee…" he let it hang.

"We decided to start back at the beginning," she shrugged. "I don't know what that means."

"Me neither," he admitted. "We never really talked about the future."

"We didn't," she noticed Grams and Sergei walking towards them.

"Come back soon," Grams demanded and hugged Harm. "And bring Sarah," she added and hugged Mac. "I had a lovely weekend."

"I did too," Mac smiled. "Thank you so much."

"For what? I made you clean my attic," Grams chuckled.

"I enjoyed it," Mac looked around. "I love this place."

"You are welcome here any time, Sarah," Grams patted her grandson's arm. "You drive carefully now."

"Yes, ma'am," he promised.

Mac hugged Sergei, and Harm shook his hand. "See you back in town in a few weeks then."

"Yes, I'll let you know when I schedule that meeting," Sergei promised.

Grams and Sergei stood by and watched as they drove off. Those two are meant to be," she told Sergei.

Sergei nodded. "I think so too. The Colonel is beautiful. My brother is a lucky man."

"You'll find someone, son," Grams promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Harm handed the ice cream over to Mac and offered a sweet smile. They had been out for dinner and as they walked back to her place she had insisted on ice cream. It was three weeks since they visited Grams and they were spending a lot of time together outside of work. It felt like they were back on track again after the turmoil with her wedding and his crash into the Atlantic.

"Your ice cream, ma'am."

"Thank you," she chuckled. "What a nice summer we're having, huh?"

"Can't complain," he agreed.

"You have leave coming up," she commented.

"I do, and my mom is expecting me," he chuckled. "I'll stay a couple of days, then go see Keeter. I have to spend some time with Sergei too."

"It'll be good for you to get away," she suggested.

"I guess," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I used so much leave going back to see Lillyana, then I went to see Chloe, so I can't take any more leave until October. I might go away for a weekend," she shrugged. "A few days by the beach somewhere."

"I have a friend who has a cabin at Annapolis, I could hear if we could borrow it," Harm suggested.

"Yeah, that could be fun," Mac agreed.

"I'll call him," Harm promised.

"Well, Cinderella, you are home," he stopped by the entrance to her building. "I better get going. I have reports to write in the morning."

"I do too," she smiled. "This was fun. Thanks for the ice cream."

"We should do this again, soon," he hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "See you on Monday."

"See you," she watched him walk to his car.

"I'm a gentleman, I won't drive until you're inside the building safely," he said when he noticed her standing there.

She opened the door and walked inside. The kiss had been a surprise. Could it be that they were on the same page for once? She wondered as she headed up the stairs.

Two weeks later

Two days after that night they flew out to the USS Seahawk to prosecute in a Tribunal. They had dinner at his place as they prepared for the case, leading to another moment that could, had it not been that they were about to face the most trying case of their careers, could have led to something more. Out on the ocean, they were both so focused on the trial that their personal issues were forgotten. It wasn't until they were about to leave the ship after the Tribunal that Harm got to know that during a trip to land to look for witnesses, Mac had actually been taken as a hostage. Harm was furious that she hadn't told him herself and in his frustration he confronted her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he strode into the legal office, ignoring the Petty Officer who jumped up when he barged through the door.

"Tell you what?" Mac was confused. "This seems private, so…" the young Petty Officer motioned for the door, hoping to be dismissed.

"Dismissed, "Harm barked. "I had to hear from Webb that you could have been killed."

"He told you?" Mac let out a sigh. "You didn't need to know all the details."

"Really, I didn't?" he let out a snort.

Mac stood and came face to face with him. "It had nothing to do with you, Harm. I was on a mission, and it all worked out."

"I'm your partner and best friend, and you don't tell me that some Afghan terrorist held a knife to your throat?" he barked.

"You are making this personal, Harm. I was a marine on a mission," she reasoned.

"Damn straight it is personal," he stepped back. "I would have expected more considering…" he stopped abruptly.

"Considering what?" she wanted to know.

He turned when Petty Officer Coates walked into the room. "The COD is ready for you, sir, ma'am."

"We'll be right there," they both barked.

Coates raised her eyebrows than disappeared.

"Can we go home now?" Mac wondered.

"Yes, sure," Harm hesitated.

Mac watched him leave then let out a sigh. This was a new side to Harm, one she had never seen before.

One week later

The next week there was a strange vibe between them. Harm decided to leave for Beallsville when the weekend came, he had some thinking to do and knew that there was only one place he needed to be to get his head straight again.

"You have something on your mind," Grams sat down in a lawn chair across from him. "Ever since you came here yesterday you've wanted to tell me something."

Harm hesitated. "It's hard to know exactly what to say.

"Is it work?" Grams wondered.

"Nah," he dwelled on it. "In a way, I guess."

"So, it's about Sarah?" Grams assumed.

"I'm just confused about my feelings for her," Harm admitted.

"You have to elaborate," Grams sat back in her chair and continued her knitting.

"Well, she's my partner and best friend," Harm started hesitantly.

"I know that, but that's not why you're confused," Grams suggested.

"No, it's not. It's been complicated ever since we met, we've had our ups and downs through the years. The last two years have been…" he hesitated. "Well, ever since Australia…"

"Australia?" Grams looked up from her knitting. "That's where Sarah met the man she almost married?"

"Not exactly, they met when Mic was in the states taking part in an exchange program," Harm decided that it wasn't important. "In Australia Mac asked me how long we were going to wait."

"And you turned her down," Grams studied her grandson.

"Not exactly. I told her not yet, and she ran to Mic," Harm hesitated, knowing that it wasn't the full truth. "Well, he actually ran after her, and when I suggested that we would never happen, she decided to move on, I think."

"How long do you expect her to wait for you to get over all your crap?" Grams wondered.

"Grams!" Harm was surprised by her outburst.

"You've heard me swear before," she waved him off. "What do you want with Sarah, Harm?"

"I always thought we had time," he admitted.

"Harmon, you're not that young anymore. Your father, you found him, and your flying, well," she penetrated him with her eyes. "You got your second chance, you did good, and you have nothing more to prove to anyone. So, what is really holding you back?"

Harm looked thoughtful. "What if I screw it up? What if I hurt her, Grams? I'm not very good at letting people in. You can ask the women I've dated."

"I don't have to ask anyone, Harm. I'm your grandmother, I know you. But have you considered, that if you take your chance on Sarah, it will all work out because you love her? Your greatest fear is to lose her; is it not?" Grams wondered.

Harm nodded. "Yeah."

"But if you keep pushing her away, won't you lose her anyway? Like you almost did when she decided to marry another man," Grams smiled."Sarah is special, Harm. She didn't have what a girl needs growing up and more than anything, she's looking for the man who can help her create the life she always wanted. A family. Someone to love and who will love her just as much."

"She is special," he agreed.

"And beautiful, and smart," Grams smiled.

Harm smiled. "She is all that."

"So, you act," Grams went back to her knitting.

Harm decided that his grandmother was right. First, he had some apologizing to do. "How is Sergei doing anyway? He seems down."

"He's homesick," Grams admitted. "It's hard to be alone in a new country."

"I try to spend time with him, Grams," Harm let out a sigh. "But it's not enough, is it?"

"Back home he has friend's and a community," Grams reasoned. "He has his mother."

"He wants to go back, doesn't he?" Harm assumed. "In a way, I can understand."

"He will let you know when he has decided," Grams smiled. "You can still be brother's even if you're not in the same country."

Harm nodded. "Yes, we can," he agreed.

Friday the next week

The next week was busy, and Harm and Mac ended up on opposite sides of a case where he was defending a Navy Captain, a judge, who was accused of driving recklessly and being responsible for a toddlers death. It was nearing the weekend when Harm pulled Mac aside and into the library.

"What's up?" she wanted to know.

"I know you're busy, and I am too, but I've wanted to talk with you for a while now," he hesitated. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior while we were on board the Seahawk. I was out of line."

"You were," she agreed.

"I know you are capable of taking care of yourself," he continued.

"I am," she agreed.

"But we're partners, so I think you should have told me about what happened In Country," he suggested. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I let my feeling get the best of me."

"Apology accepted, and," she smiled. "I should have told you."

He smiled. "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"Me too," she turned to leave. "I have a meeting.."

"Okay," he hesitated. "Hey, when we're done being on opposite sides, maybe we could find the time to sit down and talk. About us."

She nodded. "Sure."

"Good," he smiled hesitantly. "There are things to say."

She nodded. "Okay."

He watched her slip out the door, and he let out a relieved sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later**

Their talk had to be postponed. They got sent to Afghanistan again to investigate a strike against a civilian target. Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez had been involved which made it personal for them both. They had found a witness who testified that the woman Gunny had warned didn't let the village know about the strike. They had managed to clear Gunny's name. Unfortunately, it seemed like the woman Gunny was in love with had been taken hostage by the terrorist they were hunting. On their way back to camp Mac had driven the Humvee over a minefield while trying to not drive straight through a flock of sheep. Harm had been thrown out of the Humvee and on his way back to the vehicle he had stepped on a mine. Mac had gotten the idea to use the ammo box to slow down the explosion from the mine, which had worked. They were now in the middle of nowhere hoping to find their way back to base on foot.

"I feel stupid," Mac admitted as they walked on.

"Don't worry about it; we always knew you were a bad driver," Harm joked.

"It wasn't my fault, it was those stupid sheep, and you distracting me from the road," she complained.

"I know I'm easy on the eyes, but when you're driving you really should focus on the road, Mac," he teased.

She offered a less than amused look in his direction.

"Lighten up," he suggested.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, alone, far from the base, I almost got you killed and we'll be sleeping outside in the freezing cold all night thanks to me," she let out a sigh. "Some Marine, huh?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," he nudged her shoulder. "We'll be fine. I'll keep you warm."

"You will?" she looked skeptical.

"Sure, we'll share body heat," he winked at her. "Come on, we should take a break. This looks okay for the night, right?"

"Sure," she took her backpack off and settled down a few feet away from him.

He chuckled. "How much space do you need? Come on, Mac. I won't bite."

She moved further away from him. "Okay."

"Come here, or we'll freeze to death. I promise I won't take advantage," he patted the sand by him.

She smiled and moved closer to him. Wrapped in an embrace, they looked at the stars, both wondering if they'd make it back to base the next day. Harm decided that the situation wasn't so bad. He liked having her in his arms.

"It's beautiful," she mumbled.

"Yeah, there aren't many places quite like this," he agreed.

Suddenly the quiet was replaced by noise; Harm would know that noise anywhere. Those were Tomcats. "Shit," he started to stand. "Come on," he dragged her to her feet. "We need to find cover."

The first explosion occurred as they jumped behind a huge rock. Harm covered Mac the best he could as the second explosion occurred.

The next day

It felt like they had walked for days when a Humvees drove up to them and stopped. They had emptied their water hours ago, and Harm saw that Mac looked as bad as he felt. The relief was evident on her face as Marines exited the vehicle.

They didn't have time to do much more than clean up the cuts and drink some water before they were taken to the remains of the village they had been near the previous night. Theresa Coulter met them, as did Gunny and Webb. It wasn't great news as they got to know that the terrorist had gotten away and Gunny's friend had died in the bombing. Harm felt bad for Gunny.

They soon realized that the terrorist, Kabir, had gotten away with nuclear weapons.

After that things turned more serious. They arrived back at the Seahawk just to get the news that a dirty missile was fired towards them. Harm had, as the missile X champion on board, been ordered to gear up and get up in a jet. Mac didn't like the idea at all, but she didn't have the time to express to Harm how she felt about it. Everything went so fast and when she saw Harm fly by the ship with a missile on his six she forgot how to breathe for a second.

"I can't believe I'm watching this," the skipper mumbled as he tried to get into contact with the aircraft.

"Rabb, what's your plan?" he barked into the radio.

"Well, skipper, I was hoping to run the missile out of fuel," Harm's voice came over the radio. "Hopefully it won't blow on impact."

"Hammer, has anyone ever told you that you are crazy?" the skipper wanted to know.

"A time or two," Harm admitted. "Hey, Skipper is the Colonel there?"

The skipper handed the radio over to her. "You always need to be the hero, don't you?" she asked.

"You know me," Harm hesitated. "So, if this goes to hell, there's something you need to find in the back of my closet. It's for my mom and my grandmother... And…"

Mac all of a sudden knew that this would end well. She wasn't prepared to get emotional in front of the skipper and everyone else on the bridge. "I don't want to hear it, Rabb. Just get your ass back on this ship, okay? I'm not telling your mom that you died today."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm's voice came over the radio.

Mac handed the radio to the skipper. A little later Harm's voice came over the radio again. "It's out of fuel."

They all shared looks then waited. "Rabb?" the skipper finally asked.

"It didn't blow," then they heard Harm's laughter.

There was a huge round of applause on the bridge, and Mac could finally breath normal again.

"He made it," Bud Robert's looked at her.

"He sure did," Mac took her helmet off and put on her cap. "Permission to leave the bridge, Captain?"

"You are dismissed," the skipper said.

A while later they were gathered in the gally waiting for Harm to get back on board. He got a round of applause and handshakes. Mac could tell that he was relieved. His eyes met hers.

"I don't know if I should kick your ass or hug you," she admitted but decided on a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Were you afraid you'd have to get a new partner?" he teased as the hug ended.

"I've finally trained you; it would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste," she joked.

He laughed softly and shook Bud's hand. "It's good to see you, Bud."

"You too, sir," Bud smiled widely.

"I knew you'd make it," Mac admitted.

"Yeah?" Harm hesitated.

She shrugged. "I had a feeling." She broke their eye contact and stepped back to a more appropriate distance.

"I better get debriefed, have a shower, food, and sleep," Harm decided.

"It's well deserved," the skipper said.

From there it seemed like everything would return to normal, but it didn't. They were scheduled to leave for Washington when the skipper informed them that Bud had been hurt in Afghanistan. They spent long hours together with Jennifer Coates, waiting for news about his recovery. They had both ignored orders and stayed on board, but it wasn't important. Bud was important. As they waited to hear about how the surgery went both Harm and Mac pictured their lives without Bud. It wouldn't be the same. Their thoughts went to Harriet and little A.J and they hoped that Harriet didn't have to bury her husband and that little A.J wouldn't have to grow up without a father. The news that Bud would be fine came and when Jennifer Coates came back after her little break she found them in tears.

"Is he dead?" she wondered panicked.

"He made it," Mac hurried to say as she rose from her position by Harm. They had been a little too close for two coworkers, but neither of them cared.

"He did?" Coates was relieved.

Harm got himself together and stood. "I should find a phone and call the Admiral."

Mac watched him go, then turned to Coates. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now, ma'am," Coates let out a sigh.

"Let's get a bite to eat, okay?" Mac thought the young Petty Officer looked a little pale still.

"That sounds good, ma'am," Coates smiled carefully. It had been a long day for her.

Mac caught up with Harm a little later. He informed her that she was staying as acting JAG. The Admiral hadn't even mentioned them ignoring an order, and they both agreed that they probably were off the hook. They got to see Bud briefly before they flew back to the SeaHawk. Harm barely had the time to gather his belongings before the helicopter taking him to shore was scheduled to leave. Mac followed him onto the flight deck.

"Give my love to Harriet," she told him.

"I will," he smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully we'll see you back in Washington soon."

"I hope so," she hesitated. "Email me the latest news."

"I will," he opened his arms. "Stay safe."

She hugged him. "I will."

He offered one last smile then left her to board the helicopter. Mac watched him fly away before she went back inside. They had a lot to talk about when she got back to Washington.

**Three days later**

It was busy when Harm arrived back in Washington. Harriet was back to work again, and she was happy to see him. He told her about the last talk with Bud before he left and Harriet was happy to hear that Bud had seemed positive. When the weekend arrived, Harm decided to drive out and visit his grandmother.

"You look tired, son," Grams hugged him. "Good food and sleep are what you'll be having this weekend. Grandma's orders."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm smiled. "It's been crazy."

"Tell me about it during dinner," Grams held the door open for him.

During dinner Grams asked about Mac. "We haven't found the time to talk, Grams. It'll have to wait until Mac is back in town. Hopefully in a week or two."

"Will you go see your mother soon?" Grams wondered.

"Did she say something?" Harm wondered.

"Just that it's been a long time since she saw you," Grams smiled cleverly. "I know you lead a busy life, but family is important."

"I could do a lot better," Harm admitted.

"You could bring Sarah to La Jolla," Grams suggested. "She probably needs a vacation just as much as you do."

Harm chuckled. "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

Harm entered his office, let out a sigh and slumped down in his chair. It had been a long day for him already, and now that he had finished in court he still had a mountain of paperwork to finish before he could call it a night. They were understaffed at the moment since Mac was still on board the Seahawk covering for Bud who lay injured on board the Guadalcanal. He opened his email and checked for new messages. He smiled when he noticed one from Mac, and his smile widened more when she wrote that she was coming home.

"What's got you in such a great mood?"

He looked up and saw Commander Sturgis Turner looking at him from the doorway.

"It can't be because of court," he teased.

"Nah, I knew the case wasn't winnable," Harm chuckled. "Mac's coming home."

"Ah, that means one more person to pull the weight around here," Sturgis smiled and stepped fully into the office. "But that's not why you are happy."

Harm looked confused. "Oh?"

"Come on, Harm, admit it, you've missed her," Sturgis looked amused. "When Mac called to talk to you the other day, you left in the middle of our conversation with a silly smile on your face. The same smile you had when I just saw you in here."

Harm shrugged. "Maybe," he stood. "It's been empty without her."

Sturgis was about to say something when Tiner appeared in his doorway. "Sir, the Admiral wants to see you."

"I'll be right there, Tiner," Harm said and walked past Sturgis.

"Hey, Harm, she feels the same way," Sturgis said.

Harm turned. "What are you talking about?"

Sturgis slapped his shoulder. "Love," he offered a knowing look, then left Harm's office.

**Two days later, Wednesday**

Harm looked up when there was a knock on his door. There she was standing, a bright smile on her face and his heart skipped a beat. He had truly missed her while she had been on board the Seahawk. There had been something in the air between them for a while now, something was different than it used to be.

"Hey," she said as she stepped inside his office.

"Welcome home," he stood and rounded his desk. "Finally," he stole a quick hug.

"You missed me that much huh? Things must be busy here," she let out a soft chuckle.

He smiled brightly. "It is," he confirmed. "But that's not why I missed you," he admitted and hesitated. "So, when did you get in anyway?" he turned and walked back around his desk, picking up a legal pad.

"Last night. I landed at Andrews around 2100," she stepped closer to his desk.

"You should have let me know, I would have picked you up," he said as he looked around his desk for the right file. "Sorry, I have court in five minutes."

"No problem. Anyway, the Admiral picked me up. He wanted to prepare me for the chaos here I think," she turned to leave. "I'll let you get back to work. I have to see what condition my office is in."

"I hope you feel rested," he warned.

She offered an amused look as she slipped out the door. He finished gathering what he needed and followed her. "Hey, Mac?"

She looked up from the pile of files she was looking through on her desk. "Yeah?"

"How's Bud?" he wondered.

"Doing good, considering," she smiled hesitantly. "He's hoping to return to Washington soon."

"Yeah, the Admiral mentioned that he'd be home sometime next week. Harriet is ecstatic," Harm smiled. "I have a pretty packed schedule today and tomorrow, but how about dinner Friday night? My place. We can catch up and you can tell me what a good cook I am."

She offered an amused smiled. "I'll be there. 1900?"

"Sounds perfect," he winked at her, then turned to leave.

After getting some order in her office, Mac went looking for Harriet. She found her in the breakroom, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Ma'am," I was just coming to see you," Harriet smiled brightly.

Mac hugged her. "It's good to see you, Harriet. I got a chance to see Bud before I left, and he's looking so much better."

"I'm so happy to hear that, ma'am," Harriet looked relieved. "Thank you for checking up on him."

"It's no problem. He sends his love and told me to tell you that he is counting down the days until he'll be home with you and little A.J again," Mac reached for a mug.

Harriet lifted the pot and filled Mac's mug. "Fresh brew."

"So, how are things here?" Mac wondered.

"Busy, but I'm sure you've discovered that by now," Harriet filled her own mug and followed Mac out of the breakroom.

"Harm seems tired," Mac commented. "Is he okay?"

"Well, it's been busy. He's been by with dinner some nights," Harriet smiled. "He's been so supportive, I don't know how I would have managed without everyone here. Anyway, I think he's doing okay, but he missed you."

Mac hesitated as they entered her office. "Really?"

Harriet nodded. "Yeah, he didn't say anything, but I could sense it in the way he talked about you.

"Well, I'm back now so this place should be back under control before the weekend starts," Mac teased.

Harriet laughed softly. "Leave it to the marines to straighten things up," she sobered up. "But I think the commander missed more than your legal skills, ma'am," she turned to leave.

Mac stared at the spot where Harriet had been standing and wondered what she meant by that comment. They had been on great terms lately, she had even wondered about his behavior here and there. There were times when she felt like he was flirting with her, but she had been hesitant to return it. The last thing she wanted was to misunderstand his meaning and create an awkward situation between them. They were finally back to normal after the whole Mic/Renee fiasco, and she didn't want to mess that up.

**Friday night, Harm's apartment**

Harm opened the door wide and smiled warmly. He had been looking forward to this night since he saw her at JAG on Wednesday. He couldn't ignore the fact that she was on his mind more than ever, especially since Bud's accident. Something had changed for Harm, he couldn't explain it, but he knew he wanted more time with her.

"Come in."

She stepped inside the apartment and took off her jacket.

"Let me take that," Harm closed the door and hurried to take it from her. "You look good," he complimented as he hung up the jacket and turned to her.

"Thank you. I've been in uniform so much lately, I was looking forward to dressing up a little," she smiled. "You look good too."

"Thanks," he motioned for the kitchen isle. "Follow me, Madame. Dinner is ready to be served."

"It smells great," she complimented.

"I just hope it tastes good too," he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the table. "Please sit down."

Harm's dinner did not disappoint. He had gone all out, baked salmon, lights down low, candles, soft music playing. If Mac hadn't known better she would have thought that he was trying to set the mood for romance.

"This was great Harm," she stood and started clearing the table.

"Mac," he stood too and tried to take their plates from her. "You're my guest."

"It's no problem," she moved the plates out of his reach. "Sit down flyboy."

Harm chuckled. "You are impossible."

She smiled and moved over to the sink. "Don't I know it."

He moved over to the fridge. "How does chocolate mousse sound as dessert?"

"You know I like my dessert," she flashed him a sweet smile.

"Oh, I know," he reached for two bowls. "Made from scratch."

"You're kidding?" she closed the dishwasher and turned to him.

"Nope," he moved over to the table. "Enjoy."

"But you don't do dessert," she pointed out as she followed him.

"No, but you do," he smiled. "I can run it off tomorrow."

She sat back down. "So, what have you been up to while I've been away? You know, except being busy at JAG."

"JAG has been busy," he confirmed. "Nothing I guess. I've been working out, read books. You know, the usual stuff."

"My my, Harmon, you'll have people believing that you're boring," she teased.

"I think my last flight and Bud's injury has given me enough excitement for a while," he admitted.

She nodded knowingly. "I agree."

He finished his mousse and leaned back in his chair. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" she put her spoon down. "Well, I don't know really. I had just landed after seeing you fly past that ship with a cruise missile on your tail, saving us all from dying of radiation poisoning, when we were hit with the news of Bud."

"Me too," he admitted.

"Harriet seems to be handling it very well," Mac hesitated. "I guess she doesn't realize just how much Bud has to overcome."

"It's going to be a tough ride for them," Harm sat up straight. "Bud is very lucky to have Harriet in his life. She'll be there every step of the way."

"It must be nice," Mac looked thoughtful and smiled when she noticed Harm's questioning look. "To have someone like that. To have that strong relationship with someone."

Harm nodded. "Yeah, it must be really nice," he stood and took their bowls. "I totally forgot to offer you coffee."

"No, that's okay. I've had enough coffee today," she stood too and followed him. "So, anything new in your life?"

He put the bowls away, then turned to her. "No, nothing. According to my Mom, I don't visit enough; my grandmother says the same."

Mac smiled. "They are probably right."

He chuckled. "Probably."

"Well, I should get going. Between my jetlag and all my hours at JAG since I returned I'm beat," she admitted.

"I can understand that," Harm reached out and touched her cheek in a sweet gesture. "I'm glad you're here."

Surprised by his gesture, she temporarily forgot how to use her brain. "Me too," she finally said.

He moved a little away from her, breaking the moment. "I'm taking Sarah up on Sunday. It's supposed to be great weather. Come with me?"

She nodded. "Okay," and walked to the door.

He followed her. "I'll pick you up at around 10.00, we can have lunch afterward."

"Sounds great," she agreed.

He helped her on with the coat and opened the door. "Hey Mac, let's make more of an effort to spend time together."

She smiled, stood on her toes, steadying herself by taking a hold of his arms, and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Good."

"Bye," she slipped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday morning, JAG Headquarters**

Harm found a note from Mac when he sat down by his desk that morning. He had been late coming in because he had an appointment with a witness on a case he was working on and had to drive to Norfolk early that morning. He had a pretty packed day, with dispositions and a pretrial meeting, and preparing for court. He smiled when he read the note from Mac.

"Harm. I handed the Olsen Article 32 over to Lieutenant Morris. This way you have more time for the 'important' stuff. You can thank me later. You know what I like. Later, Mac."

He chuckled as he reached for the phone and made an order for lunch to be delivered for them. He knew that she had an Article 32 hearing and that she would be happy to have lunch waiting on her when she finished in court.

A knock on the door made him look up; he gave Sturgis a sign to wait while he finished the order.

"What can I do for you?" he asked once he had hung up.

"Are we still meeting at 14.00 for the pretrial meeting?" Sturgis wondered.

"Yeah, I can make it," Harm assured.

"Did you get what you needed in Norfolk?" Sturgis wondered.

"Are you fishing for information," Harm asked in a dirty tone.

"Ah, I guess we'll know more when we meet later, huh?" Sturgis said with a chuckle. "How was your weekend? Did you find the time to fly?"

"It was great," Harm smiled. "Mac and I went up yesterday. The weather was great."

"You were due, huh?" Sturgis turned to leave.

"You bet," Harm hesitated. "Hey, Sturgis. Do you know if Benny still has that cabin at Annapolis?"

Sturgis stepped back into the office. "Yeah, I used it last autumn for a weekend. Great place. He has a boat too that he's more than willing to lend out. Were you thinking of going?"

Harm nodded. "If he will lend it to me, yeah. I thought I'd take Mac for a weekend."

"It's the perfect place for romance," Sturgis pointed out and closed the office door. "Harm, you realize that you and Mac are in the same chain of command?"

"I was thinking of going as friends, thank you very much," Harm hesitated. "Besides, we're the same rank, and should we decide that we want more than friendship, I'm sure we could work it out with one of us changing duty stations."

"I'm just saying, think this through," Sturgis turned to leave again. "JAG wouldn't be the same without either of you."

"Thanks, buddy," Harm said sincerely.

**Thursday, JAG Headquarters**

Mac was about to wrap up for the day when she noticed someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Harm's tall frame in her doorway. He had been on her mind a lot this week. He was acting different towards her, and that comment about making an effort to spend more time together that he had made when they had dinner at his place made her wonder.

"Almost done for the day?" he wondered.

"Yup, just about. Harriet asked me over for dinner. To see the new house," she smiled. "How was your day? I've barely seen you."

"Busy," he shrugged. "One of those days. But, I'm ready for court on Monday."

"Good for you," she stood and started gathering her things. "I better get going."

"Plans this weekend?" he wondered.

"Nothing too major," she shrugged. "Cleaning and relaxing, maybe get in a good run or two. You?"

"I was thinking about driving to Annapolis. A friend of mine had a cabin there and a boat. The forecast says sunny," he smiled widely. "You should come with me."

She hesitated. "You sure you don't want to relax on your own?"

"I would really like to have your company," he assured her. "You did say that you needed a day at the beach."

"I did say that, didn't I," she nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Great," he flashed her a charming smile. "Can you leave early tomorrow?"

"I think I can do that if I don't eat lunch," she walked over to him. "Thank you, Harm."

"It'll be fun," he moved out the door. "See you tomorrow," he said before slipping in the door of his own office.

"See you," she said.

**Harriet and Bud's House, a little later**

Mac was impressed by Harriet and Bud's new house. It was spacious, and it lay in a beautiful neighborhood.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Harriet," Mac stood and started clearing the table.

"Oh, ma'am, I can do that," Harriet protested.

"No, you made dinner, I will clean," Mac said and continued clearing the table.

"I talked to Bud earlier," Harriet helped little AJ down. "Just for a little while. He'll be home on Thursday next week.

"That's great, Harriet. You and AJ are what keeps him going," Mac smiled when AJ walked over with his empty glass. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You are so good with him," Harriet said.

Mac smiled. "He's a great kid."

"Don't you want that?" Harriet wondered.

Mac sighed. "Sure, I do, but you need a man for that."

"But you've got a man, right?" Harriet got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Mac closed the dishwasher and walked back to the table.

Harriet nodded. "Oh yeah, I really believe that," she stood and walked over to the coffee pot, reaching for two mugs in the cupboard. "Harm would make a great father."

"I don't know, Harriet. Sometimes I think he's the one, then other times I think I'm fooling myself. He just doesn't seem interested in letting go, and I can't compete with all of his obsessions," Mac hesitated. "And we work together."

"There are other places to work," Harriet pointed out as she put a mug in front of Mac. "Did you guys ever… You know?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Mac shook her head. "Nope, never."

Harriet was surprised. "Really? I always figured… You know, all his exes thought you two had hit the sheets."

"Oh, I know," Mac said and sipped her coffee. "Mic never asked, but I knew he thought we had."

"Speaking of Mic, do you ever hear from him?" Harriet wondered.

"A postcard here and there," Mac shrugged. "He's actually married now."

"Yeah, he keeps in touch," Harriet admitted.

"He's a great guy," Mac smiled. "I'm glad he's happy."

"Are you happy?" Harriet wondered.

"I'm happy, yeah sure. I have a great career, I love my work, great friends. Do I want the perfect guy and kids? Yes of course, but I haven't met him yet," she hesitated. "Well, maybe I've met him, but it's too complicated."

"He loves you," Harriet was certain as she said it.

"Maybe," Mac let out a sigh. "We'll see."

"Yeah," Harriet smiled. "Any plans this weekend?"

"Actually, I'm going away. Harm invited me to Annapolis with him. He's borrowing a friend's place, so we're going fishing," Mac smiled. "I think I'm overdue for a little vacation."

"Yes, you both are," Harriet looked clever as she sipped her coffee. "And you can have a talk about the future."

Mac let out an amused sigh. "We'll see. Right now, I'm just happy that we're back to normal."

**Friday, Annapolis**

Harm opened the cabin door and let Mac in before him. They had stopped to get some groceries on the way. Mac had felt the toll of the last month left her shoulders the further they drove away from D.C. Harm was in a great mood too, singing along to the radio and telling her about his time at the Naval Academy.

"Small, but cozy," Harm said as he put his bag down. "I'll just get the groceries."

Mac looked around, then crossed the cabin and opened the balcony doors and stepped out on the patio. It was a nice view overlooking the ocean. She took a deep cleansing breath and smiled widely.

"It's nice, right?"

She turned and found Harm looking at her. "Oh yeah, this is great, Harm."

He stepped fully on to the patio and walked over to her, putting his hand on the small of her back. "I knew you'd like it."

Surprised by his touch, she turned and found herself in his arms. "You were right," she smiled widely.

He smiled too. "I better put the groceries away. Why don't you take a self-tour around the cabin and we can start on dinner?"

She nodded and waited for him to let her go. "I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" he followed her inside. "It's only one bedroom, but the couch folds out. I can take that, and you take the bedroom."

"It's not a problem, I can take it. It looks a little short for you anyway," she pointed out as she opened the bedroom door. "Nice," she stepped inside and opened the bathroom door. It was small, half of it being a huge shower. There were a toilet and a small sink.

"I think this is a bachelor pad," she said as she walked back to the main room, the kitchen only separated by the kitchen isle.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right. I've borrowed it a few times," he said as he closed the fridge door.

"So, Rabb, how many women did you bring here?" she asked teasingly as she stepped behind the counter.

He chuckled. "You're the first, actually."

"Really?" she was surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "What can I do?" she motioned for the food.

"Well, you want to be responsible for the chicken or the salad?" he questioned.

"Why don't you take care of the chicken," she suggested. "That way we know we'll have dinner and not burned dinner."

He laughed. "Okay, Mackenzie it sounds fair."

After dinner Harm cleaned up the kitchen while Mac went to make their beds. When he was done with the kitchen Harm stepped out on the patio with two white wine glasses. He stopped and smiled when he saw her leaning on the railing, her eyes closed. He took in her slender legs, her beautiful face and what little cleavage her top revealed. She truly was the most beautiful women he had ever known.

"Meditating?" he wondered.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Just enjoying the silence."

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he handed her a glass. "Nonalcoholic apple cider."

"Thank you," she took the glass. "What are you drinking?"

"The same as you," he smiled and joined her by the railing. "Summer isn't so bad."

"Not at all," she took a sip of the cider. "This is good."

He turned fully to her. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too," she tried to calm her shaky voice as she noticed just how close he was to her.

His eyes met hers, he smiled, then leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mac leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Her free hand went to his chest as she enjoyed the feeling of his free hand on her hip. The kiss lingered for a moment, then he ended it.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his. "So, awkward moment number 375, huh?"

He smiled and put his glass down, then taking hers from her and setting it down. His arms went around her and his mouth found hers again. This time he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue play with hers. She lost herself completely in his kissing and his touch. Her own hands went under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his torso, his chest hairs between her fingers.

They were both topless by the time he moved them inside, her legs hit the pullout sofa and she fell down on it. He bent down and helped her get her shorts and panties off before he shed his own shorts and boxers.

"God you're beautiful," he said as he looked down on her. He moved over her and looked into her eyes before his mouth found hers again. It was slow and thorough, and in the end, they found a powerful release together. He pulled her close as their breathing returned to normal.

"Awkward moment number 376, huh?" he joked.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah."

He cupped her face, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "That was amazing."

"No arguments from me," she smiled slightly. "But…"

"Hey, before we get into all the complications, can we just enjoy the moment?" he suggested.

She kissed him again, moving her hands down his body. "I am definitely enjoying it," she said when she ended the kiss.

He moved them over so that he was on top. "Let me show you how enjoyable it can be."

She was about to respond when he kissed her deeply, and she forgot what she had wanted to say.

**The next morning**

Mac woke up by the sounds from the kitchen area. She stretched and opened her eyes, looking straight at Harm. He was wearing nothing but boxers, standing by the stove. She looked around for something to wear but remembered that their shirts were out on the patio. She reached for a t-shirt in her bag by the pullout sofa and slipped it on, then reached for her panties and slipped them on too. Turning towards the kitchen area she saw him looking at her with a cute smile on his face.

"Don't dress on my behalf."

She padded over. "Are you making me breakfast, Rabb?"

"You once told me that guys usually make you breakfast after you spend the night…" he hurried to move the pan off the heat, then focused fully on her. "Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

"Is this going to be one of those awkward moments?" he wondered.

"Uhm," she pretended to think about it, then smiled. "We're both adults, we're not exactly blushing virgins any of us…"

"No, you proved that last night," he cut her off.

"And, it was bound to happen sometime," she continued, ignoring his comment.

He nodded and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "I think," he kissed her. "We should," he kissed the side of her mouth. "Enjoy our," he kissed down her neck. "Stay here."

She smiled as his hands went inside her shirt. "I agree, but…"

"No buts," he continued his kissing up her neck again, landing on her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, she laughed softly. "I was just trying to point out that I was hungry."

He removed his hands from her and stepped back. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"I tried," she pointed out. "I'll be right back," she turned and headed for the bathroom.

When she came back he had set the table. "Breakfast is served."

She hurried over. "Looks good, Harm," she complimented as she sat down beside him.

"What do you want to do today?" he wondered.

"Well, we did bring the bikes," she chewed thoughtfully. "You were talking about a boat."

"I was, yeah. We can go out on the water," he suggested. "Maybe pack lunch and just enjoy the nice weather."

"That sounds perfect," she agreed.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up. Mac was about to suggest that they shower and get the day started when Harm pulled her in for a kiss. Their plans were soon forgotten as they again let their bodies take over.

**Later**

The first part of the day was spent out at sea. Harm found a nice place to anchor up, and they had a nice lunch, enjoying the sun. Mac stripped down to her bikini and lay down to get some sun, which Harm thought was a good idea, so he took off his shirt and lay down as well. It was an hour later when he decided that it was enough. He was getting restless.

"You know, if I knew that taking you out on a boat would make you undress, I would have thought of it years ago," he teased.

She laughed softly. "We've been out on boats plenty of times."

"I think the Navy would have a thing or two to say about you walking around like that on their ships," he moved on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, putting his sunglasses on his head. "Do you think we should head back in?"

She moved her sunglasses out of the way. "Sure, I think I've gotten enough sun."

"Feel free to wear that, any time," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What's up with you?" she asked with amusement.

"What?" he wondered.

She turned on her side and reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Ouch," he rubbed the spot. "Why did you do that?"

"Just checking if it's really you," she said with a shrug.

"You must know how I look like by now," he complained.

"You're usually not this way around me," she pointed out.

"Well, usually I have a set of rules keeping me in line," he joked. "No, seriously, I just want you to see me as more than your friend and partner."

She nodded. "What are you getting at?"

He reached out and touched her face. "Things have changed, haven't they?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "They have."

He kissed her softly. "I love you, Mac."

She was surprised but pleased. "I love you too."

"Good," he smiled. "Then that's settled."

She smiled hesitantly. "So, what changed?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"That's super distracting," she pointed out.

"I know," he offered a sexy grin.

"Anyway, what I meant was that something must have changed because in the past you've been reluctant to even consider anything serious. For you to start anything, especially with your best friend, and coworker, something must have changed," she reached for his hand, removing it from her thigh.

"Well," he sat up. "When I was up in the air, figuring out a way to avoid that the missile hit the ship you were on, I couldn't stop thinking about everything I never got to say to you if it all went to hell. Then Bud got hurt and I realized yet again that life is unpredictable. I would like to experience more."

She nodded. "I want that too."

"So," he tugged on her hand. "I don't want to waste any more time. I can't sit still while some other guy sweeps you off your feet. I want to be that guy."

"I think this is the most honest conversation I've had with you," she leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to be that guy too."

"It'll change things," he warned. "JAG."

"I know, but for the better I think," she ran her hand through his hair. "Let's just take it one step at a time. We need to tell the Admiral that things have changed."

Harm nodded. "I had a talk with him yesterday actually, so he won't be surprised."

She raised her eyebrows. "You did?"

**Flashback to the day before**

Harm found the Admiral in the library as he was getting a book he needed. The Admiral was searching through a book, making notes on a legal pad.

"Am I disturbing, sir?"

"No, come on in," the Admiral leaned back in his chair. "Case going well, Commander?"

"That's a good question, sir" Harm smirked. "I think I can find a good angle."

"You have time before court starts on Monday," the Admiral pointed out.

"I wasn't going to spend a lot of time working on it this weekend, sir," Harm admitted. "That's why I wanted to get it done now."

"Big plans?" the Admiral assumed.

"I'm taking Mac to Annapolis. I borrowed a friend's place and boat. The weather is supposed to be great," Harm hesitated. "It'll be good with some downtime after the last few months."

The Admiral nodded. "You and the Colonel, is there something that I should know?" he wondered.

"Not yet, sir," Harm found the right book and turned to his commanding officer. "I'm working on it, sir."

"I see," was the Admiral's only response.

"I know the rules, sir. I wouldn't do anything to interfere with the good order and discipline around here," Harm promised.

The Admiral nodded. "Harm, I think it's time to put this place second and go for what will most likely be the adventure of your life. There are other duty stations. Anyway, until there's a ring on someone's finger we could find a way to keep you both here. You're my senior staff and assigning cases in a way that wouldn't put you up against each other in court would be unproblematic. Of course, should you choose to make it more permanent, we'd have to discuss other options."

Harm offered a sincere smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Any time," the Admiral reached for his pen and prepared to work again. "Rabb!"

Harm turned back to his commanding officer. "Sir?"

"Make sure you don't hurt her," the Admiral warned.

"That's my intention, sir," Harm promised.

**Present time**

"So, you see, we don't have to worry about JAG just yet," Harm pointed out as he ended his retelling of what had transpired between himself and their commanding officer.

"It makes it easier to explore this thing between us," she smiled. "Without either of us having to transfer out."

"It does," he agreed and kissed her softly. "So, should we see if we catch something for dinner?" he wondered.

"Yes, we should," she started to stand. "I bet I get the biggest catch."

"We'll see," Harm stood too. "Besides, I think I already made the biggest catch," he winked at her.

"You know, I never realized this, but you are a really smooth talker," she teased.

He chuckled.

Mac did in fact catch that night's dinner. The rest of their stay, they agreed on, was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harm's apartment, two weeks later**

Harm was packing his bag and going through some details of a case that Mac had to cover for him. She was on her stomach on his bed, with a file in front of her. The previous day they had said goodbye to Sergei who had chosen to go home to Russia. Harm had been quiet about his brother's choice and Mac hadn't pushed him to talk about it. She knew it bothered him. One more thing that had bothered him was his brother's affection for Lieutenant Singer. Harm had been more than happy to see them leaving in opposite directions. Singer had been sent to the Seahawk to cover Bud's billet. She had gotten the chance she had wanted. They only felt sorry for the crew of the Seahawk who would have to suffer by having the Lieutenant on board.

"I actually think the Petty Officer is hiding something," Harm continued. "You should talk to his shipmates again…"

"Harm, it's in the file," she reminded him. "I've got this."

He smiled. "I know," he closed his bag and put it by the bed. "Hey, sorry about this weekend."

"Cause it's all your fault," she teased.

Harm chuckled as he sat down on the bed and reached for her. "Damn Navy."

She closed the file and put it away. "We still have two hours and twenty-three minutes before I have to take you to the airport."

"I have a few ideas of things we could do," he moved up her body.

"Me too," she drew him in for a kiss.

**A little later**

They were calming down after their union. Harm was drawing lazy circles on her back and wondered silently why they hadn't done this years ago.

"That was pretty great," she kissed his chest. "You're really good at this."

He chuckled. "Or is it the seven years of foreplay?"

"Might be that too," she kissed him softly.

"Damn, and I have to go," he complained. "I don't want to."

She raised her eyebrows with wonder. "Harmon Rabb doesn't want to leave on assignment? What?"

"Hey, I like it here with you," he cupped her face. "And I was looking forward to this weekend."

"Me too," she agreed and hugged him close. "We can go see Grams when you get back."

"She was really looking forward to having us there. And she doesn't know about us yet and I was kinda looking forward to telling her," he admitted. "She's been sure that we belong together for years."

"Really?" Mac didn't look convinced.

Harm nodded. "She has, so this will make her very happy," he got out of bed."I better hit the shower and get ready."

She watched him slip into the bathroom. The last two weeks had been amazing. The Admiral had asked them to keep it out of the office and so far they had no problems with that. It was strange seeing Harm leave for assignment without her though, but she just had to accept that she couldn't have it both ways.

"Are you staying there?" he wondered as he walked into the bedroom again, a towel around his waist, water dripping on the floor. He was very handsome. "What?"

She realized that she had been staring at him. She smiled. "Just thinking that you are very handsome."

He smiled. "Are you trying to trick me into bed again?"

"Nope, that would create a problem for us at work," she smiled. "The Admiral would be furious if you didn't make that flight."

Harm chuckled. "I think I better behave."

Mac got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. She showered quickly and headed for the bedroom again. She found clean underwear in her bag and slipped it on. Harm was dressed in his uniform, looking through his bag to see if he had everything he needed. He turned to her and smiled. "All ready."

Mac finished dressing. "You're very efficient for a squid," she teased.

Harm laughed softly. "If you weren't so beautiful you'd pay for that remark," he moved in and kissed her. "We better hit the road."

Harm stayed in San Diego for a week, then he returned to Washington only to be handed a murder case. He was defending a Gunnery Sergeant accused of murdering his wife. Surprisingly enough, the Admiral gave Mac the role of prosecutor, making his return a little more difficult. He had hoped to spend time with her, but now it would have to wait. He silently wondered if this was how it would be from now, the Navy deciding when they'd be able to spend time together. He realized that by deciding to stay in the same chain of command they wouldn't be in control of their time together. It bothered Harm more than he cared to admit, and even more when it seemed like Mac didn't have a problem with it.

"You are wondering why I put you and the Colonel on opposite sides," the Admiral stood in his doorway. He waived Harm off as he was about to stand.

"Sir, my impression was that we wouldn't be allowed to go up against each other, considering the circumstances," Harm admitted.

"I don't have enough experienced staff for a case like this," the Admiral reasoned. "I'm afraid I will have to trust that you and the Colonel can be professionals."

"Yes, sir," Harm nodded. "We can. It doesn't seem to bother the Colonel at all."

The Admiral hesitated. "The Colonel doesn't let her emotions get the best of her."

Harm thought about it, then nodded. "Yes, sir. But I do?"

The Admiral chuckled. "You said it," he turned to leave, leaving a confused Harm behind.

**Two weeks later**

Harm threw his bag in the back of the car and got in. He smiled as he started the ignition and drove off. He drove straight to Mac's place. They had finally finished the trial where they had opposed each other and had agreed on a weekend in Beallsville. It had been hard for Harm to go for three weeks with only seeing her at work. He hated to admit it, but he didn't like the arrangement. Mac didn't seem as bothered as he did about it and that bothered him. He would have thought that she too would be more eager to spend time with him.

She was standing outside waiting on him when he parked by her apartment.

"Hi there," she smiled brightly when he got out of the car. "The Vette?" she questioned.

"I thought we'd go with style," he chuckled as he reached for her bag, then drew her in for a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled sweetly.

He dropped her bag in his trunk. "Come on," he opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman," she moved in to kiss him again. "I missed that."

"Me too," he agreed.

She got into the car and soon they were on their way.

Mac loved being at the farm with Harm. He was so relaxed and he let his guards down completely. She had felt that something was bothering him since he came back from the assignment in San Diego. She had a hard time keeping herself away from him, but she was a Marine and she could follow orders, even when it killed her to do so. They had only been dating for five weeks and she wasn't sure how serious they were. They said I love you, and they weren't the people to say those three words without meaning it. It had taken her over a year to tell Mic that she loved him, but her relationship with Mic had been different.

Grams had dinner ready when they arrived. She met them with big hugs and complained that she didn't have them around often enough.

"I'm so happy you took the time to come with Harm again," Grams smiled widely. "Your room is ready for you. Harm can bring your bag up."

"Actually Grams, Mac and I will share a room," Harm took Mac's hand.

"Well, that is good news," Grams smiled brightly. "When did this happen?"

"About five weeks ago," Harm said.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Grams couldn't help the silly smile on her face.

"We're happy too," Mac smiled sweetly.

"Did you tell your mother?" Grams asked Harm.

Harm nodded. "I did."

"Because she didn't say anything when I talked with her last week," Grams couldn't believe it.

"I told her that I wanted to tell you in person," Harm chuckled. "I knew you'd be happy."

"Thrilled," Grams turned towards the house. "Come on, let's have dinner."

After dinner and catching up, Harm and Mac left the house to go for a walk. Harm took Mac's hand as they followed the trail down towards the river.

"This is nice," Mac let out a happy sigh. "I've been walking around with high shoulders for weeks and now I can't even remember why I was stressed."

"It was a tough case," he suggested.

She stopped and faced him. "What was tough was not seeing you for a week and when you finally came back I couldn't spend time with you."

"So, you did feel bad about that," he chuckled. "Because you could have fooled me."

"What?" she looked questioningly at him.

"You haven't seemed bothered at all," he hesitated. "I thought maybe I was the only one hating it."

"You weren't," she assured. "I missed you."

He leaned in and kissed him, softly at first then deeper. She was breathless by the time the kiss ended and wondering if having her way with him right there would be inappropriate. "So we're on the same page then," he assumed.

"Ah.. yeah…" her brain suddenly started working again. "We are definitely on the same page."

"Good," he smiled and tugged on her hand."That's really good."

They started walking again. "You know, we haven't really talked about Mic and Renee much. And I know you have questions. I know I do."

"Okay, so ask," he suggested.

Mac hesitated. "Why her?"

Harm looked thoughtful. "I have no idea. Honestly, it just happened. We had nothing in common."

"Okay, but you were with her for a long time," Mac still didn't understand.

"Yeah, I should have ended it sooner," he admitted. "Or she should have because my commitment to her was minimal at best. But I never agreed to marry her."

Mac nodded. "Which brings us back to me."

"Would you have married Mic?" Harm wondered.

"The times I've asked myself the same question," she let out a sigh. "I cared about Mic and I know he loved me. But he sensed my doubts and doubts don't have a place in a marriage. He knew that and he did the right thing. I don't regret my time with Mic, I actually learned a lot from him. And he taught me that men can be really good. I wish I loved him the way I love.." she hesitated and looked at him. "It would have made it easier if I loved him the way I love you."

"Meaning that you believe this is right?" he stopped and studied her.

She nodded. "Harm, I've been in love with you for a long time, and I haven't said anything because I knew you didn't feel the same way."

"It wasn't that I wasn't feeling it, I just couldn't…" He hesitated. "I would have messed everything up and lost you. The next case or the next flight would have come first and you would have resented me."

Mac was surprised. "What changed?"

"My dive into the Atlantic. Your almost marriage. I know this is right and I'm ready to take a chance," he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm," she kissed him again. "Promise me that no matter what, we'll make it through. Every obstacle."

He smiled. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks later**

Harm looked past the Senator and across the room where Mac was talking to the Admiral and Clayton Webb. She was beautiful in a black dress, high heels and a bright smile. Obviously, Clayton Webb had said something funny which Harm thought the man wasn't capable of. Harm hated these events, but they were part of the job. When the Admiral asked them to show up, they did.

"Well, sir, we need funding to keep up with the Chinese and Russia," Harm pointed out.

"You don't have to tell me, Commander," the Senator smiled and sipped his drink. "How did it go with your brother anyway? Is he back in Russia?"

"He is, and he's doing fine," Harm assured.

"Damn shame that Hammer never made it home. We flew some wild ones back in the day," the Senator continued. "Best damn pilot there was. What about you? Care to take me up one of these days?"

"Absolutely, sir, just say when and where," Harm smiled. He never said no to go up, even with a stuffy Senator in the backseat.

"Well, it's winding down, I better get out of here. If I can drag my wife away that is. She always liked these events more than I do," the Senator offered his hand. "Good seeing you Commander."

"You too, sir," Harm waited for the Senator to leave him, then he headed in Mac's direction.

"I thought you were hiding in an undisclosed part of Afghanistan, Webb," Harm said as he walked up to them.

Webb smiled and offered his hand. "Rabb."

"People are starting to leave, you want to get out of here?" he asked Mac.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I see someone I need to talk to," the Admiral said. "See you on Monday."

"Good night, sir," Mac said.

"Sir," Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back. "Shall we?"

"Something is different," Webb looked between them.

"Different?" Harm questioned.

"Yes, something," Webb smirked. "It's about time."

"I guess," Harm smiled.

"Well, good night," Webb left them.

"Busted," Mac suggested as they headed for the entrance.

"We're not supposed to keep it a secret," Harm reminded her. "God I hate these things," he complained.

**Later**

Harm let Mac walk into her apartment before him. He closed and locked the door behind them. They had agreed to stay at her place that weekend so he had brought a bag earlier and they had left for the party together.

"I'm glad that's over," Mac slipped off her shoes.

"Tell me about it," Harm loosened his tie and threw it on the couch. "I hate these things."

Mac chuckled. "But you look good doing it," she turned to him with her hands on her hip.

"Talking about looking good," he put his hands in his pockets and studied her. "I was the envy of every man there."

"You are such a sweet talker," she moved over to him.

"Me? he moved one hand out of his pocket and put it on her hip. "Just telling the truth," he leaned in and kissed her. He was surprised by how well it was going between them. Two months into their relationship he spent more time with her then he had done any one of his previous girlfriends. And he was not counting the hours they were at work. Speaking of work, that was also working out. The Admiral hadn't assigned them any more cases where they were opposing each other. He was surprised by how professional he could be around her because when they were alone he had trouble keeping his hands away from her.

The next day they slept in. Harm finished in the shower first and went to make them a late breakfast. He opened her fridge and found it almost completely empty.

"What does that woman live on?" he mumbled as he closed the fridge. He headed for the living room and found her on the couch reading the newspaper. "Why did I agree to stay here?"

"Because you think I'm cute?" she suggested with a smile.

"You have no food," he reached for his wallet and put it in his jeans pocket. "We're going shopping."

"We are?" she hesitated. "Now?"

"What do you live on anyway?" he wondered as he found his jacket.

"I spent last weekend with you, and I eat breakfast and lunch at work, dinner is mostly take-out…" she noticed his stare. "What?"

"Take-out is not healthy," he complained.

"It can be," she argued as she put the paper down and stood. "Besides, you made me dinner twice this week."

"Come on," he opened the door.

"Okay," she smiled and reached for her coat. "Are you sure about this? I mean shopping together, that's serious stuff," she teased and slipped her shoes on.

He chuckled. "We shop together all the time."

"Not since we became a…" she hesitated. "Couple?"

"Yes," he closed the door behind them and waited for her to lock before taking her hand in his. "A couple."

She kissed him softly. "I like this new side of you."

"You'll like it even more after I make you breakfast," he kissed her again. "Come on."

Four days later they were at his place making dinner together. Harm was quiet and absentminded. Mac knew it had something to do with the case they were working on. They had been assigned the investigation into an old submarine mystery. The USS Angel Shark had gone missing after a cable tapping mission during the cold war. The truth about what happened was still kept secret by the CIA and they were trying to give the crews family some closure by finding out the truth.

Harm realized that Mac was talking to him. They were on the couch after dinner and he was not being a very good company. "Huh?"

"Where were you?" she wondered. "You've been someplace else all night. Maybe I should go home?" she suggested.

"No," he reached for her hand. "Don't go."

"Is it the case?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how to go about it," he hesitated. "But I can do that tomorrow at work," he smiled.

"We can work on it tonight if you want to?" she suggested.

"No, not tonight," he leaned in and kissed her. "But we can talk about how much we hate civilian attorneys."

She laughed softly. "She's just doing her job. Besides, she likes you."

"Me?" he didn't look convinced.

"Most women find you attractive. It's that tall, dark look," she smiled as she got into his lap.

"Tell me more," he demanded. "About my good qualities."

"Well, you're nice and kind, and you make me dinner and breakfast," she kissed him softly. "Those are very good qualities in a man?" he moved so that she was pinned under him on the couch.

"Very good qualities," she giggled as his mouth found a sensitive spot on her neck.

"I didn't know that Marines giggle," he put his face close to hers.

"We don't," she argued with laughter.

He kissed her deeply. "Come on, I feel the bed calling."

Later they lay entwined in bed

"I understand how they feel. The people left behind from the crew of the Angel Shark. The questions," he said quietly.

"The whole in their hearts because they didn't get their loved one's home, because they don't know what happened to them," Mac ran her hand down his chest, caressing him softly. "Of course you understand, Harm."

"I really want to make it right," he hesitated. "Give them closure, like I got closure."

She turned and propped herself up on an elbow. "Okay, then we'll make sure we give them closure."

Harm wasn't convinced. "How? The CIA is not exactly cooperating."

"We'll figure out a way," she was sure. "We're good at that, figuring things out."

He smiled. "We are good at that," he agreed.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again. "Let's get some sleep."

She snuggled into his arms. It was the best way to sleep.

One week later Harm arrived at her place late. He had been to the showing of the Angel Shark recovery video. Mac had other plans and didn't go with him. They hadn't discussed if they were going to meet afterward but he took a chance that she wanted to see him.

"Harm?" she smiled and stepped aside to let him enter.

"We didn't make any plans, but I wanted to see you," he leaned in and kissed her. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's okay," she closed the door and locked it. "How was it?"

"It was good," he put away his cap and took off his shoes. "I'm just going to slip into something comfortable," he headed for her bedroom. "Where were you tonight anyway?"

She leaned on the doorframe and watched as he undressed. "I had an AA meeting. I met with the girl I'm sponsoring afterward."

"Oh," he found jeans and a t-shirt in her closet. "I should have realized that it was that night tonight."

She smiled sweetly. "It's okay."

He finished dressing and walked over to her. "Cute pajama, Marine."

"Thank you, it was a gift from Chloe," Mac put her hands on his chest.

Harm nodded. "Webb is being sent to somewhere in South America."

"Because he helped you?" Mac assumed.

"I think so," he hesitated. "He did the right thing and they punish him. I don't think I like that."

"He's a good man," Mac moved her arms around his neck. "Behind all his cold spooky ways."

Harm chuckled. "Well," he leaned in and kissed her. "I need food. I skipped dinner. What about you?"

"I could eat," she smiled. "I could order us a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," he kissed her again.

"I'm glad you came here tonight," she nuzzled her nose to his.

"I'm glad too," he hugged her close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three weeks later**

Harm noticed that everyone was looking at him and it dawned at him that the Admiral had asked him something. He had been in a totally different place and he knew he was busted.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harm turned his focus on his commanding officer. "I zoned out for a bit. The Newland case, sir."

The Admiral nodded. "I was just complimenting your performance on the Portman case, Commander."

"Thank you, sir," Harm motioned for Commander Manetti. "The Commander actually did most of the work on that one, sir."

"That's very humble of the Commander," Manetti smiled.

"The Admiral held up a file. "Well, in the absence of the Colonel, I'm afraid we will all be busy."

"When is the colonel coming home, sir?" Harm tried to act nonchalant as he asked.

The Admiral smirked. "I'm not sure Commander, a week, maybe two. If it was up to the Skipper on the Seahawk, she'd stay for the rest of the tour."

"The Colonel is doing good work, sir?" Sturgis assumed.

The Admiral nodded. "But I need my chief of staff back, so we better find another solution for the Seahawk."

They finished the staff meeting and the Admiral asked Harm to stay behind.

"Commander, are you okay? You seem distracted," the Admiral studied the younger officer.

"I have a lot on my mind, sir," Harm admitted.

"Is it about the Colonel being away?" the Admiral wanted to know. "I didn't know that you two were that serious."

"Of course I miss her, sir. Both professionally and personally, but no, it's not about Mac," he hesitated. "It's about my brother and his activities before he left."

"I see," the Admiral leaned back in his chair. "Is this something you would like to share?"

"No, sir, it's just something I have to figure out," Harm started to stand. "I better get started with work, sir. With Mac away, we lack experienced staff."

"I'll get her back as soon as possible," the Admiral stood. He smiled cleverly. "Both for our sake and for your sake."

Harm smiled sheepishly.

"I trust that you'll let me know if your relationship turns into something more permanent, Commander," the Admiral headed for the door. "In the meantime, keep your head in the game."

"Yes, sir," Harm let out a sigh. He was behind and the day hadn't even properly started yet.

**Two weeks later**

Harm was in bed reading when a knock on the door interrupted him. He had been expecting Mac home before the weekend, but her flight from the Seahawk had been delayed. He had been looking forward to having her home and the news that she wouldn't make it as planned had thrown him a little. He should have been prepared for it because the Navy had its own plans, something he should be used to by now.

He was surprised when Mac stood outside his door at 2200 at night.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I had this urge to see you, so…" that was all she managed to get out before his lips were on hers.

Later they lay entwined in bed. Harm was almost asleep when it occurred to him that he hadn't asked how she had made it home.

"Mac?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"How did you make it home?" he wondered.

"I flew in a jet," she mumbled.

His eyes flew open. "You what?"

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "I got a ride in an F14," she smirked.

He laughed. "Really?"

"I did," she sat up. "I told the Skipper that JAG was busy and that I'd like to get home so that I could start fresh on Monday. He suggested that I'd get a ride from Lieutenant Owen. He was delivering an aircraft on his way home on leave. And you know what," she penetrated him with a suspicious look. "After flying with the Lieutenant and not getting airsick, I suspect that the times I've flown with you, you've made me airsick on purpose."

Harm chuckled. "Well, in Russia I was trying to avoid us being shut down. That first time I took you up, I did it a little bit on purpose," he admitted.

"I knew it," she poked his chest.

He laughed. "But in my defense, I wasn't dating you then."

"So now you'd make sure I had a pleasant flight?" she wondered.

"Absolutely," he promised and pulled her close. "Damn it's good to have you home."

She snuggled into his arms. "I'm glad I came here."

"Me too," he kissed her softly.

The next morning Mac woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She had a slight memory of Harm trying to engage her in some extracurricular morning activity but she had been too tired to even care. He must have given up and gotten up she thought as she reached for her robe by the bed. She had left more and more clothes at his place and now half of his closet was her closet. She smiled by the thought and headed for the bathroom. A little later she walked down the steps to his living area. "Something smells good."

He turned to her and smiled. "Good morning sunshine."

She walked up to where he was seated and kissed him softly. "Good morning."

"You look rested. I tried to wake you up earlier but you just slapped me away," he kissed her again. "Let me get you some coffee."

"I'm sorry about that," she chuckled as she sat down on a bar stool. "I'll make it up to you."

"That's okay, I went for a run," he put a mug in front of her. "Let me arrange a plate for you."

"You're amazing," she offered a cute smile.

He smiled and arranged a plate for her. "We're invited for dinner tonight. I'll have to let Harriet know that you're back."

"That sounds nice," Mac took a bite of the pancake. "This is good."

He reached for the paper and sat down. "That's good to know."

"What's new at JAG?" Mac wanted to know.

Harm informed her of the most important things while she ate. It felt good to know that she'd be in the office next to his on Monday.

**Later that night**

After dinner and dessert, Harriet suggested that they retire to the living room while she cleaned the kitchen. Mac offered to help and stayed behind while Harm and Bud went to the living room with little A.J.

"Things with you and the Commander seem to be going well," Harriet commented.

Mac smiled. "Yeah, they are."

"I remember the new and wonderful stage," Harriet looked thoughtful. "But the married and kids stage is pretty wonderful too."

"It's weird because it doesn't feel new," Mac admitted. "I mean, it feels familiar somehow. It's hard to explain."

"Probably because you've known each other for so long," Harriet suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it. I went straight to his place last night, and this morning I found everything I needed to survive the weekend in his closet. Do you know how long it took to reach that point with Mic?" Mac closed the dishwasher. "It feels like we've been together for more than three months."

"Well," Harriet smiled. "You kinda have, haven't you? It's always been something in the air between the two of you."

"Sometimes it mystifies me how long it took to get to this point," Mac admitted.

"And now you have this hot new romance," Harriet teased.

Mac blushed slightly. "It was definitely worth the wait."

"The Commander seems to think so too. He really missed you while you were away. I could tell he wasn't quite himself," Harriet leaned on the counter.

"I missed him too," Mac smiled sweetly. "It's good to be home."

"Wait until you see your desk on Monday, ma'am," Harriet warned her. "You might change your mind."

Mac laughed.

Harm let Mac walk into his apartment before him. He closed and locked the door before walking over and checking his messages. It was one from his mother reminding him that he only had one mother and that it was too late to call her when she was dead.

"I better call her in the morning," Harm chuckled. "But she does have a point."

Mac nodded. "Be glad that you have a mother to call, she slumped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Mac," Harm walked over to her and sat down.

"Don't," she warned. "It's not a pity party."

He hesitated. "We can talk about stuff like that, you know."

"I'm not big on talking about my past," she started playing with his hand. "It is what it is," she met his look. "But you have a great mother and you should call her."

"It's just been busy," he smiled. "I'll definitely call tomorrow."

"I think I'll head to bed. I'm beat," she shrugged. "Jetlag," she stood. "Hey, Harm," she turned back to him. "My mom, she's not someone we have to have a deep conversation about, okay? I'm not trying to push you away, it's just that I've come to terms with my past and I want to focus on the future."

Harm stood. "I get that," he kissed her softly. "I'll join you in bed."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she kissed him again. "I don't have to sleep just yet."

He smiled. "Yeah? Want me to," he kissed her. "Do a little bit of that," he kissed down her neck. "And a little bit of this?"

She giggled and pulled him towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Six weeks later**

Harm quietly let himself into Mac's apartment. He put his suitcase by the door, slipped his shoes off and put his cap away. He made sure the door was securely locked and quietly walked to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw her, as usual, she was on her left side. He usually spooned in behind her, more on her side than on his. She was beautiful, he thought. He as quietly as possible undressed and brushed his teeth before he slipped into bed and got close to her. She stirred, mumbled his name and moved closer to him. Sleep came to him straight away.

He woke up feeling kisses down his neck. He let out a groan and his body reacted straight away.

"Welcome home," she mumbled between kisses.

He helped her off with her nightgown. "It's a nice welcome," he stated before his body took what it had craved for two weeks. He had been away on assignment in Italy with Commander Manetti.

"Two weeks is just too long to be without you," he mumbled after his breath had returned to normal.

"At least you got to go to Italy, while I was stuck here in the snow," she complained.

"I did notice that the snow had fallen," he kissed her cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

She smiled. "So, how was Italy? Did Manetti work out?"

"Yeah, she's good," he lay on his back and put his head in the crook of her neck. "It was a tough case. It's clear to me that she hasn't been out in the field all that much, but she held her ground. It's strange having to break in a new partner. I've gotten so used to having you with me on assignment and I guess I've come to expect certain things. All in all, it's working out I guess."

"You miss me?" she teased.

"I do, and not just this," he pointed between them. "I miss your brain, I guess."

"It's good to know you're not just after my body," she joked.

He chuckled. "I have to admit that you have a particularly great body."

"You're such a smooth talker, Rabb," she put her hand on his chest and caressed it softly. "We better get up. I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I have to report in with the Admiral," he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I have to make sure I've gotten enough to last me through the day."

She smiled smugly. "Shower with me and you'll get some more."

He smiled brightly. "Yes, ma'am."

Harm smiled as he sat down by the conference table. He felt great and energetic, despite long flights and little sleep. He noticed the look Sturgis was giving him.

"You look well rested for a guy who's been traveling for twelve hours," Sturgis commented.

"It's nice to be home," Harm met Mac's eyes and they both smiled.

"Yeah, rub it in that you have someone to come home to," Sturgis teased.

Harm chuckled. "Is this place as crazy as Mac tells me?" he wondered.

"Have you seen your desk?" Sturgis wondered just as Manetti walked in with a tired look.

"Good morning," Manetti smiled politely as she sat down.

The Admiral entered. "As you were."

The meeting took some time, and Harm left the conference room with two more open cases. He decided to jump into things and hopefully get out of there so that they wouldn't arrive too late in Beallsville. Grams had promised them dinner when they arrived. They were finally fully staffed so the Admiral reassured them that things would calm down over the next week.

"The Hurt case," Harm held a file up as he entered Mac's office. "Are there documents missing?"

"What's missing?" Mac wondered.

"All that is in here is a report from the JAG who did the Jagman investigation. Nothing about the interviews that were conducted. And why did this land on your desk in the first place? The Petty Officer showed up late for his watch. That should be handled by his CEO, it's not a case for us."

Mac stood. "Let me see," she walked over to her filing cabinet and opened it."Hurt, Albert," she opened the file. "Hit a crewmate, came back from liberty drunk, late for his watch on six occasions," she closed the file and handed it to him. "I think you're right, there is more."

He smiled. "Okay then," he took the file from her. "This guy is going to have his wish come through, discharge."

Mac rounded her desk and sat down. "We should get out of here by 1700, right?"

"Sounds like a plan," he winked at her and went back to his office. He met Harriet in the doorway.

"Oh, sir, I left you the Oberman file on your desk," Harriet said.

"Thanks, Harriet. How's Bud doing?" Harm wondered.

"He's doing pretty good. He's bored and restless," Harriet shrugged. "Eager to get back to work."

"I can understand that. I hear he's working out with Sturgis, that's great," Harm was optimistic. "We all have great faith in Bud."

"And we appreciate that. We couldn't do it without everyone's support," Harriet smiled. "Well, I better get back to work. It's good to have you back, sir."

"Tell Bud I'll stop by after the weekend," Harm said and sat down by his desk.

At 1700 Mac stood in his doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" she wondered.

He hesitated, the closed the file and shut down his computer. "Yes, let's go."

"Are you all caught up?" she asked.

"Nowhere near, but that's for Monday. I think that after solving that murder case in Italy, I deserve a weekend to relax," he chuckled.

She smiled. "Grams has been really looking forward to this."

"I have too," he rounded his desk and reached for his cap and coat, put them on and took his briefcase. He walked over to her, leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Let's go," she tugged on his hand, then let it go as they entered the bullpen. They weren't hiding their relationship, but they didn't broadcast it either, especially in the office.

Grams had dinner ready when they arrived. She had a fire going in the living room and they had dessert in there. Harm felt totally relaxed and he felt the Jetlag caught up with him big time. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay up much longer.

"Well, I'm heading to bed," Grams stood. "When would you like breakfast in the morning? Harm looks like he should sleep in. How about nine?"

"We can make breakfast," Mac hurried to say.

"No, this is my chance to spoil you two, and I will," Grams insisted.

"Nine is fine, Grams," Harm yawned and pulled Mac closer. "I'll turn in soon too."

"Good night," Grams headed for the downstairs bathroom.

"You should get some sleep," Mac suggested.

"Yeah, in a minute," Harm ran his hand up and down her back. "I like staying here with you."

"It's very cozy," Mac agreed.

"I've been thinking about Bud's hearing, mentally preparing," he hesitated. "I think we're facing an uphill battle."

"It would be a loss for the JAG Corps if we lost Bud," Mac studied Harm thoughtfully.

"It would," Harm agreed. "But they will focus on his physical challenges and that he will keep a fully functional JAG Officer from the billet. If he was only progressing with his running we'd stand a better chance."

"We'll just have to see, and have faith," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Christmas is coming up. Harriet invited us."

"She did. You don't want to go home and see your mother and stepfather?" she wondered.

"I can't, I'm on duty on Christmas Eve. I thought we'd take leave in January and go for a long weekend. What do you think?" he wondered.

"Yeah, we could do that," she smiled. "So, you're taking me home?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Why?"

"That's very serious for you," she suggested.

"Well," he met her eyes. "I'm serious about you."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again.

**Saturday**

Harm saw that Mac was sitting by the fireplace reading a book. He hurried to the kitchen where his grandma was busy with that night's dinner.

"How's it going Grams? Need any help?" Harm wondered.

"Believe it or not, I actually enjoy making dinner when I have company," Grams smiled. "So, what is up with you? You have been wanting to get me on your own since you got here."

"Nothing goes by you, Gram," he reached into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. He opened it. "What do you think?"

Grams eyes widened. "You're asking Sarah to marry you?"

"I am," Harm hesitated. "I've been thinking about it for months."

"It's perfect," Grams reached out and patted her grandson's cheek. "I can't believe you've found the one."

"I have," Harm put the ring away," I'm doing it on Christmas Eve. It's the perfect night."

"Giving the day a whole new and positive meaning," Grams smiled proudly. "I am so proud of you, son."

"It just feels right," Harm hesitated. "It is right, right?"

"Harmon, I have never seen you look at someone with so much love before. Sarah is perfect, in every way," Grams hugged him. "You'll be very happy."

"Thanks, Grams," Harm smiled.

They heard footsteps and both jumped to, looking very innocent as Mac walked into the room. "Can I help with something?"

"I just turned down Harm's help, dear," Grams smiled. "You two could go for a walk."

"I feel like I should do something," Mac looked at Harm. "A walk would be good, right?"

"Absolutely," Harm smiled and took her hand.

"Dress warmly, it's biting cold out there today," Grams warned. "Dinner in an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm winked at Mac.

They went upstairs and dressed warmly, Harm slipped the ring back into his bag, hiding it behind all his clothes. They took the trail down to the lake so that Harm could check on the boat.

"It really is cold," Mac looked around. "It's beautiful, with the trees and the snow."

"You are beautiful," Harm took her hand.

"Smooth," she teased. The terrain opened up and the lake came into view. "Wow, it's even more beautiful when it's frozen up."

"Isn't it?" Harm walked towards the boathouse and opened it. "Looks like Edwin held his promise and got the boat up before the lake froze."

"Ah, the boathouse," Mac smiled sheepishly. "Remember?"

"Yeah, that is hard to forget," he leaned in and kissed her. "It's probably too cold now on the floor."

Mac chuckled. "Probably, besides, didn't you get enough this morning?" she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you more," he cupped her face. "Thanks for letting me share this place with you. It's special to me, just like you are."

"I love it here," she assured him.

"Good," he kissed her again. "Okay, we have to keep moving or we'll freeze. Let's walk a little further before we go back."

"Lead the way," she smiled sweetly.

**Later**

Mac was looking through an old album that Grams had found for her. There was a fire in the fireplace and Harm had brought her a blanket and put it over her feet. Grams was knitting. Harm was indulged in a book, one hand resting on her thigh. It was the perfect way to spend a Saturday night.

"That was Harmon as a boy," Grams explained, not even stopping her knitting as she looked at the album from her place in the rocking chair. "Harm is the spitting image of his father."

"I can see that from the pictures I've seen of him as a child," Mac smiled as she found a picture of Grams with baby Harm. "Baby Harm October 1963," she read. "That's so cute."

Harm tore his eyes away from his book.

"He was a few days old. I took the trip to see him. My first flight ever," Grams remembered.

Mac turned the page. "Oh, look at you."

Harm chuckled. "I've stretched a little since then. Chubby cheeks."

"He was a pretty baby," Grams chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about having babies with him, they'll be beautiful."

"I'll remember that," she nudged Harm with her foot.

Harm smiled. "With your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect."

Mac remembered their baby deal. "I can't believe we made a baby deal."

"You did what?" Grams wondered.

"We made a deal to have a baby together, four years ago," Harm explained. "That in five years, if either of us were in a relationship, we'd make it happen."

Grams smiled and shook her head with amusement. "So, in a year I can expect a great grandchild?" she teased.

Harm and Mac shared a look. "We'll see," Harm said and reached for Mac's hand, kissing it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mac's apartment December 23rd**

Harm studied her thoughtfully. They were watching a movie but he didn't have any idea what it was about. He was thinking about the mistake made by the jewelry store and the hope that the ring would be ready in the morning or his plan would fail completely. He was trying to figure out why it meant so much to him that he had the ring engraved and that he gave it to her on Christmas Eve. By doing it that day he'd restore his complicated relationship to Christmas Eve, and by giving her the ring engraved with the word, he knew that she would know the meaning of it all.

"You're staring."

"Huh?" he noticed that she wasn't watching the movie anymore.

"What's up with you tonight?" she wondered.

"Me?" he shrugged. "Nothing."

She didn't look convinced.

"This film is great," he motioned for the tv.

"Really? What's it about?" she wondered.

"Well…" he knew when he was busted. "Okay, so I admit that I find you way more interesting to watch than the film." He was pleased with the way he had handled that one.

She chuckled. "Smooth."

"I'm just being honest. That woman in the movie has nothing on you," he flashed her a cute smile as he ran her hair behind her ear.

"It's Drew Barrymore, and I thought you had a thing for blonds," she teased.

He laughed softly. "Nah, never had much luck with them, or anyone else for that matter. Except you. You are the only woman who's kept up with me for this long."

"Marines are trained to handle anything," she reached for the remote and shut the tv off. "Even sailors who throw around compliments because they don't want to say what is really on their mind."

He smirked. "There's really no way to throw you off is there?" he wondered.

"Not really," she moved over him. "I can pin you down and make you tell me."

"I like being under you," he moved his arms around her.

She offered a pout. "Please tell me what you were thinking about earlier."

"Mac," he cupped her face. "I can't tell you because that would ruin the surprise."

"I don't like surprises," she reminded him.

"This one," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You will love."

She thought about it, then nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go to bed."

"I'm always motivated to go to bed with you," he kissed her again.

**December 24th**

Mac put the scrambled eggs on the table. She had gotten up early to prepare them a nice breakfast before work. They were both pulling duty this Christmas. She didn't mind that. She still had plans to enjoy every single minute of Christmas with her man. Her man. The words she never thought she'd say about Harm.

"What's with the silly smile on your face?" he walked out of the bedroom buttoning his uniform. "Was my performance that great last night?"

"It was," she smiled cleverly. "I'm just enjoying the day."

He kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas," she kissed him again. "I made breakfast."

"We better hurry up and eat," he sat down.

"We have time," she pointed out. "JAG is quiet, the boss is on vacation, I'm in charge of things…"

"I guess the officer in charge won't mind us being late," he smirked. "I do know ways to keep her pleased," he added in a dirty tone.

She shook her head with amusement.

"I'll be late anyway. I have something I need to do this morning," he filled his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged. "You'll see."

"I will?" she was curious for real now.

"Soon enough," he smirked.

She nodded, deciding to let him have his secrets.

**JAG Headquarters**

"You're late."

Harm smiled as he stepped into the bullpen. "I had some personal business."

"Yeah?" Sturgis looked at him with curiosity.

"Follow me," Harm motioned for his office. He waited for Sturgis to follow him inside then he closed the door.

"What do you have up your sleeve now?" Sturgis wondered.

Harm smiled and took a jewelry box out of his coat pocket and opened it.

Sturgis jaw fell slightly. "You're asking Mac to marry you?"

"No, I'm asking the lady who cleans my teeth," Harm rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm asking Mac."

Sturgis nodded. "So, you're sure about this? This is it?"

"This is definitely it," Harm assured his friend.

"It's beautiful, Harm. I'm really happy for you," Sturgis slapped Harm's arm.

A knock on the door made Harm hurry up and put the box back into his coat pocket. The door opened. "Hi, Mac."

"Commanders," she looked curiously between them. "What?"

"Nothing, just conferring about the Manuel Court Martial. It's starting up after the New Year," Sturgis said.

"Yeah, it can't hurt to be prepared," Harm agreed.

Mac nodded. "Okay," she handed Harm a note. "Can you take a look at this? A young Petty Officer just walked in with his very pregnant wife. He didn't get his pay this month."

"It's probably not possible to get that figured out on Christmas Eve," Harm looked at the note. "Where is Petty Officer Crusoe?"

"In my office," she smiled sheepishly. "I'll work out of the Admiral's office until you figure this out."

"You have a lot of faith in me," Harm accused.

"I figured if anyone could pull this off on Christmas Eve, it had to be you," she motioned to leave. "Besides, I'm swamped so…"

"I'll take care of it," he promised.

**Later**

Mac walked up to Harm as he shook hands with the young Petty Officer and wished him and his wife a happy Christmas. He had been in and out of the office all day and she wondered what he'd been up to.

"Ready to go?" she wondered.

"I am, " he smirked.

"You worked that one out," she assumed.

"I did, eventually. I had to go down to the DFAS office myself. They originally wouldn't help until after the Holliday, but I pulled some strings and the Chief eventually decided that he had the time to check it out. If he'd only done that when the Petty Officer and his wife was there in the first place this thing would have solved itself," Harm motioned for his office.

Mac followed him. "You called his supervisor?"

"You bet I did, and he was in vacation mode so I threw Admiral Chegwidden's name out there and suddenly he was helpful as hell and ordered the Chief to fix it. It turned out that another Petty Officer Crusoe died last month and they stopped the payments to the wrong guy," Harm explained as he put on his coat. "Can you believe they are having a baby. They are babies themselves," he shook his head in amusement. "When I was twenty-two I was working on my car, studying hard at the Academy and... other things," he smiled cleverly.

"Really? Other things?" she was amused.

He chuckled.

"I think it's sweet," she smiled. "Some people meet and just know it's right."

He reached into his pocket to find his keys and his hand found the jewelry box. He nodded. "Yeah, and some people use a little more time, but it doesn't mean that it's not just as right."

She studied him. "That's very deep, coming from you."

He hesitated. "Mac, it's going great this thing with us."

"It is, she confirmed, still watching him with slight caution.

"Christmas hasn't been great for me, you know that. But this Christmas I feel like I'm right where I should be," he stepped closer to her. "This thing with us, I'm serious about that. And I think we should make some plans for the future."

"The future?" she questioned.

"Yeah, because I want to be with you," he reached for her hand. "You're amazing and beautiful and I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, you know that. And I want to be with you too."

He smiled. "Good," he reached into his pocket and took out the box, opening it. "Marry me?"

Mac's jaw fell slightly. "Harm?"

"I know I'm not the easiest person, but you seem to have found a way to like that, and I promise you I will never hurt you or leave you behind," he took the ring out. "I got it engraved."

She took the ring and looked inside. "Eternity."

"Yeah, both because that's how long I want us to be together and because my biggest regret is that I didn't take a chance on us in Australia."

Her eyes found his.

"I won't make that mistake again," he promised.

She smiled as a tear escaped her eye. "I really want to marry you, so much."

He smiled and took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm," she moved her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I can honestly say, that this is the best Christmas of my life."

He smiled. "Mine too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Harm's apartment**

February was almost over and Harm had spent most of it away on assignment. He was finally back home after two weeks in California. He hadn't minded the climate-change, but he had missed his fiancee so much by the time he was flying home he was lovesick and unhappy.

He put the coffee down on the table and joined Mac on the couch. They had gone to bed early the previous night and slept in late that morning.

He noticed wedding magazines on the table and reached for one. They had set a date in June, now they only had to agree on the size of the wedding.

He looked over to what had her so occupied. She was reading an article about an archeological dig. His little geek, he thought and smiled.

"Have you thought some more about the wedding?" he wondered. "Because my mom was asking about it and she and Frank want to contribute financially."

Mac turned her focus on him. "We can manage."

"That's what I said, but mom has decided so…" he let it hang.

Mac nodded. "I'm not crazy about the idea of a Navy wedding. The whole tradition with the sword is just not me."

"Okay, we'll go another way," he reached out and started playing with her hair. "We can do the small intimate wedding."

She smiled sheepishly. "You want that?"

"I'm open to anything," he smiled. "We can have a small wedding, put a just married banner on Sarah and fly away to a remote location and spend two weeks locked away."

Mac chuckled. "That does sound kinda nice."

"Yeah?" he caressed her cheek. "You and me in a cabin somewhere…"

"What would we do with all that time?" she wondered.

"Well," he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sure we'd come up with something."

**One week later**

Harm carefully opened the door and peeked inside. No Mac to be seen. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. They had agreed to stay at his place but after that day he wasn't sure she would show up. It really hadn't been his fault. He decided that they were probably due to having an argument. Everything had been all love and flowers with them since they'd gotten together. She probably wasn't as angry as he thought either. After all, it was just a big misunderstanding.

He was about to head further into the apartment when he stopped abruptly and found her staring at him from the steps leading to his bedroom.

"Hey," he offered a sweet smile. "I'm glad you came."

"You didn't think I would?" she questioned.

She did not look happy he decided. "It's just that at JAG you seemed a bit…" he couldn't find the right word.

"Want to tell me about Commander Moore?" she questioned.

"There's nothing to tell," he said with a shrug.

"Really? Because she seemed really surprised that you were engaged," Mac pointed out as she stepped off the stairs. "From your little reunion in the bullpen, I take it your status as engaged didn't come up while you worked with her two weeks ago?"

"First of all, we were on opposite sides of a case," he reminded her. "Second, I don't understand why you are so angry."

"I'm angry because you always have to flash that smile around in front of every female who suggests interest, and that's pretty much anyone you've ever met," she accused.

"Woah," he held his arms up. "I don't flirt with other women."

"You know, this reminds me why it took us this long to get to this place," she accused. "Because you jump at every opportunity to flirt."

"I do not," he snorted. "This is silly."

"You know, I shouldn't have come here," she brushed past him.

"Mac," he walked after her. "You realize that you're angry because some woman I worked with suggested that we have dinner to catch up?"

She turned with her hand on the doorknob. "No, Harm, I'm angry because you acted the same way you'd do if you were single."

He was about to reply but she opened the door and walked out of there, leaving him staring at the closed door. He shook his head. "That did not go well," he said to the empty room.

**Later**

"So you need advice on women?" Bud looked hesitantly at Harm. "And you come to me?"

"Well, yeah, you've done well in that department," Harm suggested.

Bud smiled. "I have," he agreed.

"Today at the office did it seem like I was flirting with Commander Moore?" Harm asked.

Bud hesitated. "Well, sir, it wasn't that you were flirting but you were just being yourself."

Harm was confused. "Meaning?"

"When a good looking guy, such as yourself, smile and talk to a woman, the woman might get the wrong idea," Bud stuttered.

Harm shook his head with confusion. "So I shouldn't be nice?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe at some point in the conversation, you should have introduced the Colonel, not just as our Chief of Staff. Especially when the Commander was suggesting dinner," Bud suggested.

Harm was confused. "I didn't agree to have dinner, was I?"

Bud hesitated. "You didn't say no."

"Okay, now I'm more confused," Harm admitted.

"Sir, you're finally marrying the woman of your dreams," Bud reminded him. "You should broadcast it."

"Huh?" Harm wrinkled his forehead.

"You're acting no different than you did before you and the Colonel became a couple," Bud explained. "When you're at the office, she's just Mac to you. Do you know how many times the Admiral has walked in on Harriet and me embracing or kissing? Or when Harriet has been feeling down, I've reached out in a way I wouldn't if it was anyone else at the office."

Harm thought about it. "I guess you never have to explain to anyone that Harriet is more than a colleague. It's obvious."

Bud nodded. "Exactly."

Harm chuckled. "I guess I have a lot to learn, Bud."

"Believe me, I've done a lot of mistakes," Bud admitted.

**Later**

Harm locked himself into his apartment. He had left Mac a message telling her that he was sorry and for her to call him when she could. He figured when she didn't answer she needed more time.

"Hey."

He turned towards the couch and found her staring at him. "Hi," he said carefully.

"Where have you been?" she wondered as she put her book down and stood.

"I was with Bud," he shrugged. "I left you a message."

"I never went home. I drove around and came back here," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"No," he smiled. "I'm sorry. Apparently, I'm a jerk."

She was amused. "What?"

"That wasn't exactly what Bud said, but I think it was what he meant," he offered a sheepish smile. "I should have introduced you as more than our Chief of Staff."

She shrugged. "It's okay, I was overreacting."

"No, you weren't," he hesitated. "I treat you like any other co-worker when we're at work, or we're in uniform."

"That was the agreement," Mac was confused.

"The point is that I should have gotten across the fact that I was engaged to you," he studied her. "And don't be all understanding when I've come to a realization."

Mac looked confused. "I thought I was the one saying sorry because I overreacted to the situation."

"I'm saying I'm sorry because I didn't treat you like the woman I'm going to marry," he hesitated and then he smiled.

"Harm, you're you," she stepped closer to him. "You're not the touchy-feely type, and I don't expect you to be."

"But what if I'd like to do better with you?" he reached for her hand. "I don't want you to feel like I'm not fully committed."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again.

"Have you considered the fact that you treat me like a co-worker at work because we're both professionals?" she suggested. "I would feel uncomfortable with you being all over me at work."

"I'll try to save that for when we're alone," he joked.

"Have we made up?" she wondered.

"We have," he kissed her again, pulling her closer.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," she smiled.

**The next day**

"I believe that was it," the Admiral said and was about to stand.

"Actually, sir," Harm looked at Mac.

"Yes, Commander," the Admiral looked at him.

"Mac and I have set a date," Harm announced. "Keep June 7th free."

Everyone burst out with congratulations. "That's great," Bud smiled widely.

"I wouldn't miss that," the Admiral said.

"Sir, it would mean a lot to me if you'd consider giving me away?" Mac looked hopeful at their commanding officer.

"Colonel, that would be an honor," the Admiral looked moved.

"Thank you, sir," Mac offered a sincere smile.

The Admiral nodded. "Dismissed."

They all snapped to attention.

Harm and Mac shared sweet smiles.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Harriet wondered.

"I'm not sure," Mac looked at her future husband. "We'll figure it out."

"We will, and soon so that we can send out invitations," Harm added.

"Let me know if you want help looking at dresses," Harriet offered.

"That would be great, Harriet," Mac followed Harriet out of the conference room.

"Congratulations, Commander," Commander Moore smiled politely.

"Thank you, Commander. It's finally happening," Harm couldn't hide how happy he felt.

"It's about time," Sturgis slapped his shoulder. "Congratulations buddy."

"Thanks, Sturgis," Harm followed him out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Four weeks later**

The sound of the waves crashing towards the shore made him stop and take the time to take in his surroundings. His heart was racing in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Almost two weeks in the brig had made him out of shape. He couldn't believe that he had been the number one suspect in the investigation of Singers murder. He had spent two weeks tracing his actions in the time before Singer had disappeared. He had been so sure that his brother had to be the father of Singers baby. He had let his feelings get the best of him.

He took a calming breath and turned to jog back to the house. His mother had demanded that he use the leave the Admiral had ordered him to take and spend it with them. The first night he had sat down and had a long conversation with his mother. It had eased both of their minds. Harm had also had a long conversation with his brother in Russia. Sergei had been sad about Singers death but assured Harm that he never slept with her. Not that it mattered because it had been proven that Singers baby wasn't Sergei's.

"You were up early."

Harm jumped slightly by the voice coming from his left side as he was walking up the steps to the back porch of his mother and stepfather's house. He had been preoccupied and hadn't noticed his fiancee standing on the porch.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," he took the water bottle she was holding for him. "Thanks."

"You should have woken me, I would have come with you," she studied him cautiously. She was worried about his wellbeing.

"You were sleeping soundly," he smiled and drank the water. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I was waiting for you," she hesitated. "Are you doing okay, Harm?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged.

She didn't look convinced.

He motioned for the door. "Let me clean up and we can eat."

**Later**

"How do you feel about all of this, Sarah?" Trish asked as they walked along the beach. Harm had wanted to stay at the house to try and get some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well at night.

"I'm worried about Harm," Mac admitted. "I think he blames himself for Singers death. I think that he feels that if he'd approached her differently... " she hesitated. "It wouldn't have mattered. Lieutenant Singer wouldn't have listened."

"He really thought it could be Sergei's baby," Trish stopped. "Didn't he?"

"At first, but when Singer declared that Sergei wasn't the father, Harm believed her. I think Singer's attitude towards the baby bothered Harm all along," Mac shrugged. "He gets very emotional about fatherless children."

"I know," Trish nodded. "Understandably."

"Yeah," Mac agreed.

"He's going to be a wonderful father," Trish smiled lovingly. "I told him that. We had a very long, emotional talk the other day and it was good for both of us."

"I'm glad," Mac said sincerely.

"I hope he'll be able to be there for you, Sarah. That you won't have to raise a child on your own, as I did," Trish started walking again.

Mac followed the older woman. "Trish, I know Harm has hurt you through the years. Keeping you out of his life."

"I always felt that it was my fault, for moving on," Trish admitted. "Now I know that he didn't know how to let anyone in. Until you came along."

Mac hesitated. "Why do I feel like he's keeping me out of the loop too?"

"I think what bothered Harm the most about being accused of Singers murder and that he had to stay in custody was that his future suddenly seemed unpredictable. Harm have pictured a future with you, and when he was falsely accused that future he had planned seemed less likely. He had to trust the system and he couldn't do anything but wait and hope," Trish let out a sigh. "My son isn't very good at waiting, he'd much rather have investigated himself."

"I figured I hurt him by staying away," Mac admitted. "If it was the other way around he would have risked anything to prove that I was innocent."

"Did he say anything?" Trish wondered.

"When I was in the brig to talk to him, I ignored the Admiral's orders and broke the rules. Harm knew, and he asked me to leave. To trust the system," Mac let out a sigh. "He looked in my eyes and promised me that he was innocent. He trusted Agent Gibbs to prove it. That was enough for me. We haven't talked about it afterward."

"Did you get into trouble for ignoring orders?" Trish asked.

"The Admiral hasn't mentioned it," Mac admitted.

Trish nodded and put her hand on Mac's arm. "My son doesn't hold it against you, Sarah."

Mac smiled. "I just wish he'd talk to me. Tell me how he's feeling."

"He will," Trish promised. "I was thinking that we should focus on something positive. Tomorrow we'll go out and look for the perfect wedding dress."

Mac nodded. "I'd like that."

**Later**

When Mac walked quietly into the bedroom she found the bed empty. She heard the toilet flush and the water running. Soon he stepped out of the bedroom. He smiled when he saw her.

"Did you sleep?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he walked over and pulled her in for a hug.

She buried herself into his warmth. "I wish you'd talk to me, Harm."

"I'd rather focus on the future, Mac," he rubbed her back softly.

She leaned back to look at him. "I need to know if you're disappointed that I followed orders and stayed away during the investigation?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm glad you did that. It was the only right thing to do."

"You wouldn't have," she argued.

"And I'd ruin my career in the process," he pointed out. "The orders were clear, and the Admiral was right. If anyone at JAG had been involved in the investigation, the investigation would have been tainted and no jury, if it came to a trial, would believe that you, or Bud, or Sturgis could have been objective. That's why NCIS investigated alone. It was the best thing for me as a suspect."

Mac nodded. "What's bothering you then?"

"My actions leading up to Singers death," he admitted. "I acted on impulse, and I got involved in something that wasn't my business. Even if Singers baby had been my brother's, it was still up to Singer what to do with the baby."

"And Sergei," Mac reminded him.

"Well, he wasn't involved, and I should have trusted Singer when she told me. I only saw another Rabb growing up without a father. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment and I spent two weeks in the brig because of it. I just want to move on, Mac. And what I've been dwelling on since I got out is my own actions. I can't keep doing this, Mac. If our marriage is going to be successful I have to change my ways."

"Harm, I love you. And yes, I'd be lying if some of your personality traits doesn't make me worried, but I love all of you. Your sense of right, and how far you're willing to go to find the truth is one of the things I love the most about you," she cupped his face.

"I want to be a good husband, Mac. I want to be a good father," he smiled sheepishly. "I want to make you happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah," he kissed her again. "We need to figure out where to get married so that we can get the invitations sent out."

"I want to get married at the White House rose garden," Mac said suddenly.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "That's going to take some effort to make happen," he looked thoughtful. "I'm going to ask for some favors."

**One week later**

Harm walked into JAG Headquarters and got applause. He appreciated the support but felt a little weird about it. He headed for the Admiral's office and knocked on his door.

"Commander, are you squared away?" the Admiral wondered.

"Yes, sir," Harm confirmed.

The Admiral motioned for him to sit down, then rounded his desk and sat down beside the younger man. "You've been through a lot."

"Yes, sir, but I've had Mac by my side. I think I've come through it a better man," he answered honestly.

"She's a fine woman, a great friend. You're a lucky man," the Admiral hesitated. "About the thing, you asked me. I made it happen."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "How?"

The Admiral leaned back in his chair. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I really appreciate this, sir," Harm said sincerely.

"Harm, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. From a man who failed his marriage. Don't put your marriage second," the Admiral said.

Harm nodded. "I never will."

**That night**

Mac smiled when Harm's arms encircled her from behind. He kissed her cheek. They were having a nice quiet night at his place to celebrate that they had a place for their wedding, the invitations were ready on the counter, Mac had found the perfect dress and the honeymoon was planned. They were two months shy of being husband and wife.

"The only thing left is to decide if I'm wearing a suit or my dress whites," he said as he walked over to the table with plates and glasses.

"Dress whites," Mac demanded.

"That's settled then," he flashed her a sweet smile. "You once told me that you were a sucker for dress whites and gold wings."

She laughed softly. "That's the only reason I'm marrying you."

"Right," he walked over. "I have other qualities too."

"I know, you do the dishes, you cook…" she laughed when he grabbed her.

He kissed her deeply.

"Then there are the kissing-skills," she moved in to kiss him again.

"It's all coming together," he rubbed his nose to hers.

"It is," she smiled. "I can't believe I'm marrying you in two months."

"Mrs. Rabb," he teased.

"We haven't talked about the last name," she pointed out.

"I figured we were going with one name," he pointed out.

"Yeah?" she opened the oven. "The fish is done."

"You don't want to be Mrs. Rabb?" he wondered.

"I guess it makes sense to have the same last name," she shrugged. "I just hadn't thought about it."

"How about babies?" he wondered.

"Babies?" she questioned.

"Yeah, how long do you want to wait before we have a family?" he questioned.

She thought about it. "I'd like to have a baby right now."

He chuckled. "So you don't want to wait and be married for a while first?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I want babies."

"Okay, I agree," he smiled.

She offered a cute smile. "And I'd be honored to be the next Sarah Rabb."

Harm walked over and drew her close. "I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him softly. "And now we should eat before the fish gets cold."


	14. Chapter 14

**Two months later**

Mac looked in the mirror and smiled. It was the last fitting. In two days she'd become Mrs. Harmon Rabb. The dress was perfect. It was simple but elegant and it fit her perfectly.

"Wow! You look amazing, Sarah," Trish said and wiped her eyes.

"Truly spectacular," Grams agreed.

"I agree," Harriet was in awe. "The Commander will have a heart attack."

"I hope not, because I'd like to keep him around," Mac chuckled. "It's all done. Two more days," she let out a sigh and turned away from the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Trish wondered.

"Absolutely," Mac confirmed.

"No pressure, but I'm not getting any younger so great-grandchildren will be appreciated sooner rather than later," Grams teased.

Mac shook her head with amusement. "So the dress is okay?"

"It's more than okay," Harriet said.

"It truly is. I suspect that you could make anything look good though," Trish said.

"My grandson is a lucky man," Grams added.

Twenty minutes later they left the store with the dress. Mac and Harriet had to get back to JAG and Trish and Grams were meeting Frank for lunch.

"Are you okay, ma'am, you're a little pale. "Harriet commented as they got into the car.

Mac hesitated. "I should eat something."

"We can squeeze in a quick lunch before heading back," Harriet suggested. "I always got dizzy when I skipped a meal when I was pregnant."

Mac turned her head to look at her friend. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Oh please, you've had morning sickness," Harriet pointed out as she maneuvered the car out into traffic. "Besides, the commander has been worried."

"He really has," Mac smiled. "I'm still in my first trimester so it's just the Admiral that knows," Mac pointed out.

"And I'll keep my mouth shut," Harriet promised.

"Thanks, Harriet," Mac smiled.

**That night**

"Are you ready?" Harm leaned on the doorframe to her bedroom and studied her. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," she turned to him.

"In two days we're husband and wife," he reached for her hand and pulled her close.

"Does that scare you?" she teased.

"I can handle it," he leaned in and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry so much. Morning sickness is normal."

"I know, I just hate seeing you like this," he kissed her again.

"We better get going. Your parent's and Grams are waiting," she tugged on his hand.

"At least you get to relax for the next week," he reminded her. "I can take care of you."

I'm looking forward to a week alone with you," she admitted. "And to relax."

**Two days later**

The big day arrived with bright sunshine just as promised by the weather people. Harm had checked and double-checked every day for a week, hoping that the day wouldn't end up with pouring rain.

"Sir, we better get going," Bud reminded him.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, don't want to be late for this."

"The Colonel would kill the both of us," Bud chuckled. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Bud, I don't think I've ever felt more ready in my life," Harm smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like a Naval Commander, sir," Bud opened the door to Harm's apartment. "Come on, let's get you married."

Harm smiled and grabbed his hat.

**Across town**

Mac looked in the mirror and smiled. She was ready to get married. She let out a sigh and turned and walked out the door.

"The car is waiting downstairs, ma'am," Harriet smiled brightly. "Oh my, you look so…" she hurried to wipe away a tear. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Harriet I cannot start crying now," Mac warned.

"Sorry," Harriet hurried to sober up. "Let's go."

"Harriet," Mac reached for Harriet's hand. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"You can't say that I'll start crying again," Harriet warned. "Now, let's get you married."

Mac nodded and chuckled. "Okay."

**The White House rose garden**

Harm's stomach was doing cartwheels as he watched the Admiral walk Mac down the aisle. Finally, the day had come. She looked beautiful as expected. She was his entire life, his future, and knowing that their baby was growing in her belly made the day even more special.

"You look amazing," he whispered as he took her hands in his.

"Thank you," she smiled lovingly. "Handsome."

He smiled as they listened to Chaplain Turner. Soon the chaplain turned the word over to them.

"The first time we met was right here. I had gotten a medal then, but I feel the only medal that matters I get here today. We've been through so much together, Mac. You've seen me at my best and at my worst and there are times when I felt that the only thing keeping me sane was having you in my life. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much, Sarah."

"Harm, the day I met you changed my life. I met my best friend and one true love. I've relied on you and you've been there for me, good or bad. Now I get to marry you and the fact that I'm also carrying your baby makes it so much more special to stand here with you and promise myself to you for the rest of my life. I love you, Harm."

They shared sweet smiles and Chaplain Turner continued with the ceremony. Finally, he declared them husband and wife.

"You may kiss…" that was all he Chaplain managed to say before their lips met in a kiss.

**After the ceremony **

"Congratulations!" Trish hugged her son. "Twice."

"Thanks, Mom," Harm smiled as Trish hugged Mac too.

"It's amazing news," Trish wiped her eyes.

"Congratulations," Frank hugged Mac and shook Harm's hand.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great grandmother," Sarah hugged them both.

"Believe it," Harm kissed her cheek.

**The next morning**

Harm checked Sarah's engine one more time. He didn't just fly with one precious person, but two. He was going to be someone's father, and he was someone's husband. For the next week, he'd be locked away in a cabin with his one true love.

"All ready?" Mac wondered.

"Just making sure," he turned and smiled. "I have precious cargo," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

She smiled. "So the cabin is already set up so we don't have to bring anything but food?" she wanted to make sure.

"It's all set," he promised.

"You're amazing," she kissed him again.

"Ready for your flight?" he took her hand and led her to the side of the plane.

"Yup," she let him help her up and soon they were in the air.

Harm put Sarah down on the field and stopped her. The cabin was close by, no luxury but it had all they needed; food and a bed, hot water and privacy. It had taken him a while to plan, to find the perfect place but this was it. They could have driven but taking the plane seemed like the perfect way.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Harm said as Mac looked at the cabin.

"It's perfect," she turned her focus on him. "All I really need is you."

"Well, you got me, beautiful," he took her hand. "Come on."

**Later**

They enjoyed dinner then went to be early. Not to sleep of course.

"How are you feeling," he caressed her belly as they relaxed in bed.

"Great," she couldn't hide her happy smile. "I'm married to the man of my dreams and I'm expecting his baby."

"Pretty amazing," he still studied her flat belly.

"Should I be worried that I'm all naked and you're interested in my belly?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Believe me, I have a lot of interest in the rest of your body," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm just fascinated."

"Yeah," she put her hand on top of his on her belly. "Thanks for being my family, Harm."

"Thanks for being mine," he kissed her again. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm."

The End


End file.
